Feel the Burn
by panda353
Summary: Who am I? I can't remember. All I know is that a violent end led to my rebirth into a world of burning. How do you know what to do when you don't remember how to live? My journey in the world of vampires. Part 2, Soothe the Burn is up.
1. Chapter 1: Eyes Open

**Authors note: I own nothing but my own OC.**

**This is also my first fanfic so please be gentle. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Eyes open

It burns.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

Someone, please make it stop.

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

Where am I?

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.

There's...a light. So close I can almost...! Oh god how can the pain get worse?! My heart feels like it's going to explode!

Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, BA-DUM, BA-DUM!

UGH! I can't...Arrrrrrggghhh!

BA-DUM!

...haaaahhh, haaahhh, haah. It stopped. Finally, but...why do I feel so...empty?

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but trees. "A forest? How did I get here, and where is here?" Rolling over onto my stomach I pushed myself up into a sitting position and froze. "Blood?!" Looking down I saw the shredded remains of my navy long sleeve shirt, stained red with spots of blood. "Whose?" I didn't see any wounds on my arms. In fact I didn't see any of my scars either. But wait, "scars...?" Did I have scars before, how did I know that?

I stood up to try to figure out more about what was happening and looking around it seemed like someone was fighting for their life here. "Me? But why?" I can't remember. "Alright, don't panic, just don't panic." Holy shit I'm panicking. "Okay think, deep breathes. How did I get here? I was...I was...I don't remember."

I put my hands in my hair and tried to breathe. Looking further down I saw I was not only barefoot but my dirtied jeans had one leg ripped off below the knee. There was a bloody handprint wrapped around my ankle. As I pulled my hands out of my hair I also noticed mud under my nails. It looked like I was running, tripped (textbook damsel in distress) and something dragged me by my leg.

"What the hell?" I started patting myself down for any sort of identification but only found my front right pocket ripped out. Sigh, okay so no ID and it clearly looks like I was attacked but why don't I have any marks on me and...WTF?! As I grabbed my left shoulder with my right hand I felt weird marks running from my shoulder to halfway up my neck. They felt like...no way, did someone bite me!

Snap!

I froze. There was something out further out in the trees. "Hey guys I think I heard something this way."

"Yeah right Sam, I'm not falling for that again."

"No seriously I think there's someone out there."

There were two men to my left that sounded pretty far out but their voices were clear as day. I could even make out the first one, Sam. He was clearly a hunter with his camo gear and rifle strapped to his back. I couldn't make out his friend but he was tucked away in his tent they hid with fallen branches, mud and grass. He was yelling back over his shoulder at his friend when I first heard him.

He's coming closer, maybe he can help me. I ran over to him and when he turned back around several things happened at once. A small breeze came my way and the most mouth watering scent in my life came my way and my throat erupted in flames. Sam turned around and screamed trying to get the hell away from me. I wanted to ask him what was wrong but as soon as I opened my mouth I could almost taste that beautiful scent and it was coming right from him. When Sam was finally able to turn around something took me over, I had to taste it. Grabbing his upper arm I pulled him towards me so I could nuzzle his neck. I barely registered the snap from his arm, not even his screams were enough to snap me out of my haze. Then my teeth sank into his neck and that sweet scent I couldn't get enough of started pouring out of his neck and down my throat. Delicious. It wasn't until I heard the gunshot that I realized I'd closed my eyes in delight.

"Let him go you freak!" It was Sam's friend, he'd heard him screaming and rushed out to help.

"I said let him go!" I removed my teeth from his friends neck and the sound that came out of me was something I could only describe as the growl of a predator ripped out of my throat as I dropped Sam and got down in a crouch as his body dropped to the ground.

"What the hell are you?!" I never did get his name. The next second I lept at him and ripped his gun from his hands. How dare he interrupt my meal. Before he could say one word I had him by the throat and lifted him off the ground with one hand. I heard him choke as he grabbed at my hand in an attempt to free himself. Yanking him closer I ripped into his throat and drank deeply as he choked on his own blood. Once I was done I dropped his lifeless corpse and began to lick up the last of the blood still on my hand.

"Oh god." Freezing I turned my head and realized Sam was still alive. "Please let me go. I..I won't say anything please!" I started walking towards him and he tried to get up and run away in a blind panic. Falling flat on his face, too weak to stand from blood loss, he began to crawl away with his one good arm.

I could hear everything. His frantic heartbeat and desperate gasps for air. I could even smell everything. His blood, tears, even the smell of his lack of bladder control from the terror of what was about to happen, but that didn't stop me. I was so thirsty. Sam's blood would put out the fire. With that last thought I leaped for him.

"SOMEONE HELP M...!" The fire went out and I could think clearly again.

Horrified by my actions the only thing I could that passed through my mind was a question. "What have I done?"


	2. Chapter 2: Relief

**Authors Note: I own only my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Relief

"What did I do? Oh, god, I just wanted to ask for help!" I cried out as I looked around at both corpses. Pacing back and forth I tried to make sense of why this happened. _I was walking up to that guy named Sam and then there was this delicious..._

"The smell…" As soon as I caught his scent it was like I lost all reason. "It was his blood." The burning pain that disappeared when I woke up, it was almost like it started to come back. Only this time it was just my throat that burned. It hurt _so_ much and somehow consuming their blood made it stop. As I think about it now the pain starts to come back but not as bad. _Focus! Don't let it consume me. The pain...no...the thirst, I don't want to lose my mind to it again!_ I reach up and grab at my dirty hair. Gripping my scalp so hard my nails almost pierce through the skin.

Thankfully the wind changed and clean air surrounded me free of the taint of blood. Helping me stay myself. "Haaahh, alright rule number 1, don't think too hard about blood." I say as I slowly put my hands back to my sides and turn my back to the remains of the two hunters. I push any thoughts of blood to the back of my mind so I can focus on the what to do next. "Living in the past is only going to rob me of a better future." _Although I don't know what kind of future I'll have if someone finds out I did this._

"Now what?" I say to myself knowing it probably wasn't a good idea to leave my _mess_ behind. "How do you cover up a murder scene?" Thinking the two hunters may have something at their camp site that could help me I start walking to the center of it. Digging through their tent and bags, I found nothing that could really help. "Good thing they won't be needed there stuff anytime soon." _I really need to learn how to control my strength._ I thought seeing as every time I tried to pick up something I either ripped it or it shattered in my hand. Deciding to take a break out of frustration I plop down in one of the brown folding chairs by the dying fire. "So now what? Even if I bury them I doubt I could hide their campsite." I stare into the small fire and an idea comes to me, a horrible one but the best I can come up with. "Animal catches two hunters off guard ending in their death and as it destroys their tent the shreds of it caught fire in the campfire." _It'll have to do._

After getting rid of my footsteps and adding the finishing touches on the hunters remains to mimic some sort of bear all I need now are the finishing touches. Bear tracks, and the fire. Luckily a bear was already nearing the campsite while I was destroying it. Attracted by what I'm assuming was the slightly burnt remains of their scrambled eggs and bacon. _I'll file away the fact that all the food I found here smells like ass instead of actual food for later. _Now then, "how the hell do you make a bear run through a campsite like a rabid animal?" I didn't have to think to hard because the bear started to pick up the pace as the scent of bacon got stronger. _Why does it seem like it's moving so slow? _I thought as it was getting closer. _It's moving faster than Sam's friend did but its movements still looks so slow._ When it finally entered the campsite the bear slowed down and started sniffing out for food. It froze for a moment when it saw the two corpses and just stood their. When it walked over to the bodies and sniffed them it actually whimpered? _No no no!_ I thought as I saw it back away. _Go the other way!_ _Damnit!_ When it started to turn around and leave I quickly ran behind it before it could fully turn away from the two bodies. When it fully turned and saw me I saw its nostrils flare and it gave out a sad attempt of a growl as it reared up on his back legs in surprise. I did the only thing I could think of and snarled back at it. It was such a deep and vicious sound it shocked me silent for a moment.

What I expected to happen was for the bear to attack me but it didn't, it turned around and ran over the remains of the hunters in an attempt to get away. Leaving me there staring as it ran from me through the center of the campsite and back out into the trees. "Did that just...hah." That's when I lost it, I sat down on the ground and just started laughing. It wasn't just because the very thought of a brown bear running in fear from a five foot six human who looked half dead covered in mud was hilarious. It was also from the insanity of the situation and the relief that this half baked plan might just work out. After about five minutes and a few more deep breathes I collected myself enough to put the finishing touches on this cover up. "Now. How to start the fire?"

As I looked back at the campsite I noticed a red gas can that the bear must have uncovered when it ran through. _Bingo_, _lazy campers make an arsonists job so much easier. _As I picked it up I wrinkled my nose in disgust. _Geez! How did they get it all over the handle._ I went ahead and unscrewed the cap and placed a few drops close enough for the tent to catch fire without looking suspicious before placing it down closer to the fire but not too far from the bears path. I then knocked it over towards to campfire with my foot and saw it ignite. I watched as the path of flames eventually reached the tent and my job was done. _Rest in peace._

As I turned around walking past the two hunter remains I didn't notice the other trail of fire ignite. Not realizing that I'd punctured the can and the gas had soaked the bottom of my tattered sleeve, making a small trail. When I felt the light of the flame getting closer I turned around and my eyes widened in fear. I had barley opened my mouth when the flame reached my sleeve. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" I started thrashing at my arm beating at the flames in an effort to put them out. "No!" I screamed out as they flames started to climb up my sleeve. I froze after about twenty seconds when I realized something. _It doesn't hurt._ I stopped beating my arm and just looked at the flames there. "It stopped spreading." I couldn't believe it. Not only was I not burning but the flames weren't moving anywhere. After about a minute of processing this a thought occurred to me. _How in the hell do I put this out?!_

"Okay, deep breathes...whoever you are. Panicking is just going to make it worse. You're better than that. Now, _think_." Taking one last deep breath I looked back at the flame and tried to concentrate on it. _It doesn't burn, but it almost feels like a warmth. _I didn't want to say I felt its heat _on_ my skin, not exactly. It was more like I could sense its warmth with my mind, if that makes any sense. "I wonder..." After staring at it a little longer I thought maybe I could control it. _If I focus on the warmth maybe I could...compress it_? Focusing on the flame I pictured it shrinking. It took a good hour of just staring at my arm before I could see anything happen. _It's working!_ I kept going, thinking of the flame shrinking and slowly I was able to make it small enough that it was just a small flame dancing in my palm. _So cool!_ _Okay, now how do I make it disappear._ I didn't have to think to hard on that because in that instance that hollow feeling I had when I first woke up turned into what I could only describe as a hungry void that reached out for the flame. As it pulled at the fire I watched as it slowly sunk into my palm. Its warmth slowly traveled up my arm and settled into my chest. Almost like it always belonged there.


	3. Chapter 3: Namesake

**Authors Note: I own only my OC.**

**Sorry for the gap in posting everybody. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out. Let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

**Edited (04/25/2019)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Namesake

"_Happy birthday my little fire!" Mom said sweetly as she leaned down and kissed my cheek. I could smell her floral shampoo as her shoulder length blonde hair tickled my nose. "And how old are you today?" She asked while smiling lovingly towards me._

"_Mom! You know how old I am!" I huffed._

"_Really? Hmmm, let me think..." She said as she looked up tapping her chin with her index finger. "Three?"_

"_Noooo!" I shouted trying to suppress my giggles._

"_Oh? Well let's see then. Surely you can't be older than five." She nodded to herself._

"_I turn six today mom! You promised I could pick what we did today, remember?" I said as I pulled at her pants leg while bouncing on my tip toes._

"_Did I?" She questioned with a small smirk._

"_Dad! Mommy's being mean!" I whined as I saw my dad round the corner with my baby brother in his arms._

"_Sweetheart be nice it is her birthday." Dad said as he leaned over to give mom a sideways hug and kiss her lightly on the lips._

_"Oh, of course I know it's your birthday K****! I even made your favorite breakfast, go and look." I squealed as I ran around my mom and into the kitchen. I pulled out my chair at the table and stared at the beauty before me. Chocolate chip pancakes, extra crispy hash browns, scrabbled eggs and a tall glass of apple juice._

_"Thank you mommy! I love you the most!" I stated as I dug in to the feast in front of me._

_"Hey!" My dad yelled out as my mom laughed._

_"Hah, I win!" Mom cheered as she grabbed Aeron from dad and placed him in his high chair. At nine months old and the barest hints of brown hair on his head he still has the same expression when he looks at me. Like he smelled a fart. I can't say anything since I still look at him them same way since he was born. I still think he looks like he wishes I wasn't born. Greedy little goblin still cries if both of them give me too much attention, but I think he senses this is the one day he can't steal them both from me._

_"Oh come on, no glaring at your brother, he can't help his face." Mom playfully scolded and I realized that was exactly what I was doing. So I did what every mature six year old would do. I stuck out my tongue at Aeron and continued to stuff my face._

_"I swear you two are ridiculous." Mom huffed as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head smiling before getting my brother his cereal and sippy cup of milk. After getting his food ready she walked over to dad sitting across from me, giving him a kiss on his check as he enjoyed a bowl of cereal he swears by, Fruit Loops. _

_"Hey Cayden, did you stop by the store yesterday?" Mom poorly whispered in his ear._

_"Yep, already set it up. In the pantry." He whispered back just as badly. Mom then made her way to the pantry for whatever she asked dad for. With the door blocking my view of her all I heard was a click. Curious I choked down my last bite of hash browns and was about to get up to see what she was doing when dad reached over and flicked the light switch off before I could. As soon as I realized what was happening a smile broke out on my face. _

_"Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday to you,_

_Happy Birthday dear K****,_

_Happy Birthday to you"_

_As both my parents finished singing to me dad moved my empty plate so mom could put the cake down. It had my favorite Disney princess Merida on it with her beautiful curly red hair._

_"Make a wish." Both my parents said at the same time and I closed my eyes while I thought, took a deep breath and blew out my six candles._

_"And what did you wish for little fire?" Dad asked with a smile on his face and I looked up at him with a smirk._

_"It's a secret."_

**_Eight Years Later_**

_"Mom! Dad!" I screamed out as I raced into our burning house. I had just got off the bus and was waiting for my little brother's to arrive when I saw the smoke and a horrible feeling came over me. I took off towards the house, and as soon as I saw the crowd out side calling for help I realized my parents weren't with them and ran towards the front door. __I ignored the neighbors across the street yelling for me to stop and dodged the arms that tried to pull me back. "Where are you!" I shouted as I ran through the living room, kitchen area and dads study but still didn't see anyone. I started coughing from all the smoke on the bottom floor and covered my mouth and nose with my jacket sleeve. When I circled back to the front to check upstairs I heard something._

_"Arghhh!" I froze as I heard my dads voice as well as what sounded like snapping wood and something heavy collapsing. I turned around and ran back upstairs screaming for my dad. When I got up stairs I turned left and ran past my room, Aeron's, and the bathroom. I then stopped right before my parents room and pushed the door the rest of the way open. What I saw froze my very blood in fear. Fire was pouring out of the ceiling and spreading down the walls. There was my mom. She wasn't moving. A part of the ceiling had collapsed on top of her and her head looked wrong. "Oh god no." I whispered as I ran to her and tried to push some of the smoking wood off of her._

_"Mom! Please wake up!" No matter how much I screamed for her she didn't respond. "Ouch!" In my attempt to push pieces of the ceiling off my mom I had slipped on something and sliced my hand open on the edge of the wood. Holding my wrist I looked down to see what I had slipped on and finally saw all the blood. I looked back at my mothers face and realized why it looked so wrong. The ceiling must have hit her on the head first, in doing so there was a large dent in the back of her head. I put my hand in front of her mouth and nose. She was gone. _

_"Urgh!" I clamped my good hand over my mouth, stood up and backed away from my mom's body. Leaning against the wall I lost my lunch. After seeing her like that I could finally smell all the blood and that with the sight of her head, it was too much._

_"K****…?" I heard my fathers weak voice and turned to the other side of the room._

_My mom loved reading and as a Christmas present my dad and his brother, Alexander, helped put together a solid oak bookcase for her. They made a little nook for her to sit in her favorite chair and read with a little table for a cup of hot chocolate. She loved it. But as I looked over and say my father pinned under it, I hated it more than anything._

_"Dad!" I rushed over and got down on my knees in an attempt to push it off of him. He had a gash on his forehead from hitting it on moms table by her chair. "Dad, can you hear me! We have to get out of here!"_

_"K****, where's your mother?" He slurred. As he tried to pick himself up he realized he couldn't move properly and groaned. "My...leg." I leaned over to look at his leg and what I saw almost made me sick all over again. It was in such a sharp angle it couldn't be anything but broken, and if that little puddle of blood wasn't a big enough hint, the bone had pierced through the skin._

_"Oh man! Your leg, it's broken and mom...mom is." I couldn't finish the sentence and just started crying. Dad looked around me and understood though._

_"Amara..." He whispered, tears gathering in his eyes and looked away._

_"Daddy!" Both my father and I whipped our heads around to look at Aeron who was in the doorway. He must have decided not to wait for me and saw the smoke. When he saw us he ran over and joined me on the ground. "Get up! We have to get mommy out." He cried out with tears pouring from hazel eyes._

**_CRACK!_**

_Both my father and I looked up and saw another chunk of the ceiling start to fall. We meet eyes I saw a resolve in his. I knew I wouldn't like what he was about to say next. "K****, I need you and Aeron to be really brave right now can you do that?" We both nodded. "Okay, now daddy can't move right now so I need you...I need you to get out of the house and go get help okay? Tell them where we are?" By that time we could hear the sirens outside from the firetruck. "Do you hear that? There are firemen out side and they need you both to tell them where we are okay?" I knew the truth though, he wanted us outside where it was safe. The roof was about to drop down on our heads any second and he wasn't strong enough to free himself and get us all to safety. He knew that the moment we approach the firefighters there would be no way they would let us back in._

_"No! We're all getting out of here together! Come on K****! Help me move the bookcase!" Aeron yelled out in ignorance. All I could do was stare at my father though. I knew what he was saying and he knew it to._

_"Watch out for him little flame." He said and reluctantly I nodded in a silent promise and dad just smiled in response. That's when it happened. The ceiling over us gave out and as soon as I heard it I grabbed Aeron who tried to wiggle out of my grasps. In a last ditch effort to get us to safety dad pushed us backwards and I landed on my rear end with my brother in my arms and we watched as our father disappeared from our view._

_"NOOOOO!" My brother yelled out. "We have to save them! Let. Me. Go!" But I didn't. I wrapped my arms around his upper body pinning his arms to his sides and dragged him out of the room as the rest of the ceiling began collapsing._

_"Stop! We have to save them!" Aeron screamed out. He then began kicking and took out one of my legs. As I fell backwards against the wall with my brother still in my arms a painting on the wall that caught fire fell towards us. My brother screamed out in fear and I raised my right arm in a attempt to shield us from it. One of the hot metal accents on the antique frame ripped through my jacket sleeve and burned into the back of my forearm, but I never let go of Aeron. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't scream from the pain of the burn. I got back up on my feet and dragged him the rest of the way down the hallway and then the stairs. At this point I think he was too stunned from almost getting crushed by the heavy flaming picture to fight me, but that didn't last long. As soon as I reached the bottom step his fighting began anew but by then it was too late._

_"There's two kids over here!" A deep voice yelled out and then we were grabbed from behind._

_"No! We have to save mom and dad!" Aeron yelled out at the firefighter._

_"That's our job kid. Someone help the girl. I got the boy." The man said in a gruff voice. As another man helped me out of our burning house the first firefighter brought my brother to the paramedics to look him over._

_"Our parents...there upstairs in the last room down the hall." I said to the younger man who helped me to another medic._

_"The girl says to head upstairs, their parents are in the room at the end of the hall." He said in his radio and not ten seconds later got a response._

_"Beat you to it Mack. We found them." As Mack turned around to head back in he responded to the other mans response._

_"On my way." But the next words spoken froze him in his tracks._

_"There gone." Mack looked at me and my response to him came out robotic._

_"She was already gone when I got to her. Dad was stuck...he pushed us out of the way after making me promise to get us out...and then...and then the ceiling fell... and...and I..." I choked on the words and my legs gave out as my tears ran down my face anew._

_"Hey. Hey, look at me." Mack said as he bent down and placed his hand on my shoulder waiting until I met his gaze. "You did the right thing. Staying would have gotten you and your brother killed. I may not know your family but I do know for a fact that your parents are beyond proud of what you've done today. You saved your little brother and made sure he still had his big sister." I won't say I didn't feel some relief from what he told me, but I still felt like my heart had been crushed. One of the paramedics saw me crouch down and ran over to us. Mack nodded at him and they took me to get looked at with my brother. It was clear on Aeron's face that my presence was not welcome and when I got close enough, he made sure I knew it._

_"This your all your fault, we could have saved them!" He started to yell. "Why didn't you help me! You killed them!" Every word broke my heart even more going from crushed to ground into a fine powder. The medics eventually had to separate us when my brother tried to hit me._

_"You murderer!" Were the last words he spoke to me that day. He would never forgive me._

**_Six Years Later_**

_"Oh god, please let this be a nightmare." I pleaded as I ran through the woods. He was right behind me and I knew the moment he found me it would be over._

_How long have been running? A few hours maybe. Where even am I? Every time I get close to a clearing or a road he cuts me off and I have to turn around._

_"Ooooooh K****~." He sung out. "I can smell you~. So sweet, like those pancakes you love sooooo much." I bolted from my spot behind a tree clutching my arm he slashed through, simply because it was 'easier to find me this way,' and ran for a wider tree surrounded by bushes. Half way there something sped behind me. I heard fabric ripping and found myself eating dirt. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees spitting out mud when I heard his voice next to my ear and froze in terror._

_"I found you~." I then let out a strangled shriek as a hand grabbed my ankle and dragged me back and through me into a tree._

**_Crack!_**

_"Ugh!" I couldn't even scream out. I was so exhausted from running all I could do was groan as I felt something deep crack in my back. My legs went numb and all I could do was lay there as my attacker walked towards me with a sick smirk on his face._

_"Oppsie! Forgot my own strength, but I think its time we end this don't you? Here, let me help you up." He reached down and grabbed me by the neck so he could look me in the eye. "Any last words sister dear?" He asked with a snear._

_"They would be so disappointed in you if they could see you now." Was all I said through clenched teeth before I spat in his face. _

_"I see even now you're still on your high horse, but you should remember you brought this on yourself K****, especially when you left our parents to die."_

_"Aeron there was no-" I tried to explain once again before he yelled over me._

_"Don't you dare say it again! You could have saved them if you tried. You got scared and ran away. You coward!" I just stared at him with tears in my eyes. Not for what I knew was about to happen, but because the person in front of me was so lost. This wasn't the same hot and cold little brother who use to crawl in my bed when he had a nightmare and then deny it in the morning with a glare on his blushing face. This was a deranged monster who craved blood. Who refused to see past his anger enough to see any truth. Gone were Aeron's beautiful hazel eyes, and tanned skin from a summer of playing soccer his sophomore year. Looking at him now all I can see was a drooling, red eyed, snow white skinned monster mad from their need for blood._

_"Aeron..." I began reaching out to cup his face but he grabbed my wrist._

_"Burn in hell where you belong little flame." My brother said after sneering out my old nickname. The next thing I knew there was a burning pain in my neck and I realized he was biting me. I tried to scream out but he clamped his hand down over my mouth. I knew exactly when he started to lose himself. It was right when he started to chew into my neck after spitting out flesh that was in he way in an attempt to get more blood flowing. I was drowning in not only pain but I was beginning to choke on my own blood when I found myself back on the ground staring up at the grey sky._

_"Well look what we have here." A man I didn't recognize with dark red eyes looked down at me. He had an accent I couldn't place. He wore a black cloak over a black button up and slacks. The only thing of color being a gold necklace with a V on it._

_"Who are you?!" I heard my brother demand._

_"Americans." He spat out while rolling his eyes._

_"Answer me!" Aeron demanded as he ran at him, reaching out to grab at his throat. If his purpose was to be flung into a tree sans one arm he succeeded. The man he tried to attack had kicked him in the stomach after grabbing hold of his arm. As my brother yelled out in pain clutching at his shoulder he looked back at the man with the beginings of fear in his eyes._

_"Imagine my surprise when on my way to report back to my master I run into a baby vampire. Trying to kill their own blood no less. Especially one who doesn't even realize who I am, nor how much he just royally fucked up by attacking me." Whether that was his ego talking or not I didn't know. He dressed like someone of importance and like my brother had that same insane speed and strength. Looking out of the corner of my eye I could see in the way he stood he had enough years of experience with those skills to come out on top._

_"Who-" my brother tried again after standing back up but was stomped into the ground losing another arm as the vampire slowly ripped it from his body._

_"It doesn't matter. You won't be living for very long." He responded with a dark smile on his face before he dropped the severed arm. However, instead of taking another limb, like I expected, the stranger took a step back, straightened his cloak out and looked back down at my brother. "Now I do believe this is where you run." Aeron didn't have to be told twice as he took off. The vampire then turned to me and crouched down. "I'm so sorry this happened to you my dear. Especially by family, but I'll give you a second chance. Whether or not you appreciate it is up to you, but try not to draw too much attention to yourself like your idiot brother. I just cleaned up one of his messes and I really don't want to regret this. Understand?" I couldn't really respond and the confusion must have been clear enough on my face through the pain for him to understand my unspoken question. "What? I might be a monster but I'm not completely heartless." He said and then chuckled, like there was an inside joke I was missing somewhere. "Now hold still, this might hurt just a bit." He tried to joke and I just glared up at him. Laughing he bent down and bit me again, right where my brother did, only this time he didn't try to take from me what Aeron did, he gave. I felt something icy at first begin to spread through my shoulder before it started to get warmer and warmer._

_Laying me back down on the ground he looked at me only this time his eye were black. "I'm going to go kill your brother now. Figure this out on your own. If you wish to find me again go to Volterra, otherwise stick to the shadows and stay out of sight. I really don't feel like hunting you down."_

_It was at this point I realized what he was doing. Making me like them both. I should have been angry, disgusted, but I wanted to live. I knew with how weak I was that couldn't be accomplished as a human, so with the last of my strength I looked up at my demented savior and said "Thank you."_

_He looked surprised at first and then chuckled before responding._

_"Oh Kenna, don't thank me just yet." And then he was gone a__nd I burned._

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Run

**Author note: I only own my OC. Don't sue me please I'm broke.**

**Here we go! What is Kenna going to do now that she remembers some of her past? Wallow in misery or suck it up and figure out how to survive?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Run

My eyes closed as the flame settled into my heart. Once it found its home I saw flashes of memories. I remembered my name, the faces of my family and for a brief moment I was happy. Then I remembered more details. How our parents died and the hatred in my brothers eyes who at nine years old believed his sister killed their parents to spite him. As more memories came I slowly sunk to the ground feeling the familiar sting of tears but nothing would fall from my eyes. I saw my brothers hatred grow as our uncle, Alexander, took us in. When uncle Alex realized how my brother felt he did his best to try and change his mind and after six month it looked like it worked, but it didn't. Not really. Aeron simply learned how to mask his feelings on the outside, but when we were alone he made sure I knew just how he felt. I never said anything about it, but thinking back now, I should have.

I was fourteen and as much as I know differently now back then I believed him, and as a result never tried to stopped him. The snide remarks, glares, and "accidental" trips. I believed I deserved it and let him take out his aggressions on me. As time went on and the years passed it got worse. The snide remarks I would get when he was nine were followed by a punch in the ribs when he was eleven. It wasn't until I finally stood up to him on the third anniversary of their death that things started to change. I was seventeen and Aeron had just turned twelve about a week ago. Uncle Alex had sent us to therapy right after our parents died and it really helped me.

My therapist, Dr. Wilson, would have me tell him what happened that day if he thought I was being to hard on myself. My response would be the same every time and partially based off what I learned after the investigation into the fire. The "cute little critters" in the attic my mom refused to call an exterminator for had half chewed some of the electrical wires in the attic. It had rained earlier in the day and one of the leaks in the roof caused an electrical short that resulted in the attic catching fire. My parents were in their room. My mom had finally convinced my dad to help rearrange their bedroom earlier that morning so he was most likely moving her bookcase while she was telling him when to stop from across the room. The roof started to cave in over their bedroom and the ceiling couldn't hold up the weight of it and collapsed. Mom died instantly and dad lived long enough to see us one last time before he joined mom after making sure I got Aeron and myself out of there alive. It hurt each time I had to say it but eventually going over what happened that day helped me realize that I was at fault for nothing. This was a horrible accident and no one could have predicted it.

On the third anniversary of our parents death uncle Alex was down in the car and we were on our way to the cemetery when Aeron tried to kick me the rest of the way down the stairs. I'd just managed to catch myself on the railing and turned around to glare at him. I watched as his smirk slowly left his face when he realized I wasn't going to let him get away with it this time. Our uncle ran back inside when he heard me screaming and froze when he heard exactly what it was I was saying. After separating us he spoke to us separately to figure out what was going on. I told everything Aeron had done when his back was turned and exactly why. By the time I finished explaining everything I was in tears and uncle Alex had his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he never noticed anything and apologized for being so blind. I told him it wasn't his fault, if anything it was mine for being silent for so long and he just held me for a while. I never said anything about the tears that fell on my cheek. After we had both calmed down somewhat he went to go speak with Aeron. I still don't know what uncle Alex said to my brother but when I saw him on our way out to the car the mask he always wore was gone and all the hatred he felt was clear as day on his face and would not speak let alone look at me.

A year later my brothers attitude hadn't improved at all. Occasionally I would try to ask him a question and he would snap out a response and walk away. Other times he would yell at me to shut up or go away. When uncle Alex was in ear shot he would immediately put a stop to Aeron's yelling but it usually ended with him calling me a killer either way. My response would usually be to try to explain what happened that day but I was too upset to do it calmly and it would end up with us screaming at each other and our uncle separating us. I could see how much it wore out uncle Alex to see us like this so after I graduated high school and got into a local college I applied to live on campus for my first year. My uncle was so happy when I told him I got accepted and while he was sad that I wanted to live on campus he understood. Things did get better at home. Uncle Alex kept in contact with me through e-mail and phone calls. He would always let me know how Aeron was doing and I was glad that his attitude was improving. He had joined the high schools soccer team and was a sweeper. Their team managed to go to the state tournament. They placed second and Alex sent me a copy of the team photograph with my brother holding up the trophy. He looked happy.

Ten months later Aeron disappeared. As soon as I heard I went straight home with the help of my across the hall neighbor in the dorms who overheard my panicked packing and knocked on my door to see if I was okay. It was probably the first time I poke with them really. Her name was Margret and she was an art major in her second year. When she parked in front of my house I told her thank you for the hundredth time and she gave me her number in case I needed a ride back. I grabbed my bag out of her trunk and said thank you again as I ran to the front door past the cop cars in the drive way and into the house. Uncle Alex was there speaking with the officers and looked up when I dropped my bag on the floor by the door. I ran into his arms and started crying. The officers moved into the kitchen so Alex could calm me down. When he was sure I was fine for the moment he went into the kitchen to finish answering their questions. They planned on asking me questions but my uncle refused saying I was at school the entire time and hadn't spoken to Aeron since I moved on campus.

As weeks turned into months we never heard any progress. The only thing the officers knew for sure was that he disappeared at the park after running for a soccer ball his friend, Ian, kicked into the woods. His friend said after a minute he called out to Aeron but when he heard no response he thought Aeron was trying to scare him. He had walked closer to the edge of the field in front of the trees when he heard a strangled scream and ran in to see what was happening after telling another teen nearby to call the cops. The only thing they found was some blood and tracks that told the officers on scene that he was attacked and dragged away.

A couple months into my brothers disappearance Ian went missing from the same park. Parents stopped bringing their kids there and my uncle warned me to stay away but I didn't listened. I needed to know what happened to my brother and the investigation was going nowhere. So one day I left campus and took a bus back home when uncle Alex was at work. I grabbed my emptied backpack and filled it with an emergency first aid kit, water, a flashlight and some snacks. I had changed into some darker clothes just in case and put on a dark navy long sleeved shirt, dark washed jeans and slipped on some tennis shoes. I had my phone fully charged in my front pocket and set off towards the park.

When I got there I saw some of the left over crime scene tape stuck on one of the trees near the edge of the field and headed past it. It wasn't too dark yet so I put my flashlight in one of the water bottle holders on the side of by bag and followed the left over yellow tape and markers to where my brother was taken. When I reached where my brother disappeared I set my bag down and started to look around the area. An hour into my search I heard a branch snap and looked up panicked. I didn't see anyone at first but then I thought I heard something so I stopped and waited. When I started pulling my phone out of my pocket in case I needed to call for help something happened. The next thing I knew I was flat on my back staring up at the sky. A few fat drops of rain landed on my forehead, snapped me out of my shock and I quickly scrambled to my feet.

I looked around for my phone and found it shattered to pieces on the forest floor. Turning around I started to run back out of the forest when I heard a familiar voice call my name weakly. It was my brothers. I tuned back around and peered into the forest and saw some movement and a shadow. It was in the shape of a person and I froze in both fear and hope. While this could be my brothers killer I swear I thought I heard his voice. As the shadow came closer they stopped right in the most shaded part of the woods for a moment before taking a step closer so I could make out their face. It was Aeron!

As soon as my mind processed what my eyes were seeing I ran forward with tears streaming down my face and hugged him. He didn't hug me back but I assumed it was because he was exhausted. He was so pale and cold in his thin torn team jersey and black shorts. His shoes were gone and all I could think was how happy I was he was alive. That was when I heard it. A low deep growl started to come from my brothers chest and the sound was so inhuman I took a couple steps back in shock. As he brought his face up so I could get a clear look I saw his blood red eyes. I blinked and he was gone. I spun around, calling out his name trying to find him again and was tackled to the ground. Looking up I saw that it was my brother. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. I looked up at his face and he was smirking down at me. Aeron then spoke to me but what he said made my blood run cold. He said he was happy to see me, that his last snack got away and I looked like a tasty treat. Leaning down he licked the side of my neck and looked at me again.

This Aeron terrified me more than ever. I tried to get away from him and turned over to crawl out from under him clawing at the dirt that was slowly turning to mud in the rain. When I got one leg firmly planted and tried to put some distance between my brother and myself I was yanked back down by my pants leg, it ripping in the process. He looked back at me in mock hurt asking why I was running from him, all he wanted to do was play a game with his big sister. I managed to pull my leg away from him losing a part of my pants leg in the process and tried to get up and run. As I got to my feet and turned to run back out to the field Aeron cut me off again. I felt a burning pain running down my arm and grabbed it with my hand. Looking at it I saw blood starting to seep past my fingers. Looking up at my brother I saw him bring his hand up to his lips. His tongue licked at my blood dripping from his fingers and looking at me. He apologized but said he needed to make sure he didn't lose me when we started our game. I backed up slowly at first and into a tree, watching my brother's smile widen at the fear on my face. After a few seconds his smile fell and he tilted his head to the side looking at me like I had a few screws loose before asking me if I knew this was the part were I should be running. Shaking my head at first I tried to take a step towards him and ask what he was doing when he crouched down and let out a heart stopping snarl, yelling at me to start running.

I turned around and took off deeper into the trees trying to get to safety. I heard his laugh echoing in the trees as I ran sliding in the now mud to get away. The only thought on my mind being that this can't be real. This must be a nightmare. There's no way this monster was my brother.

* * *

**This should be the last of any big flashbacks/memories. Let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Control

**Authors note: I only own my OC.**

**Hope you like it. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: Control

I don't know how long I was just sitting there. My short lifetime passed through my mind and all I did was sit there and try to process what I had just seen. Not even the fire from the camp snapped me out of it. Even when it engulfed the bodies of the two hunters beside me. Subconsciously, I knew it wouldn't burn me so I didn't even notice when the flames came my way. The only thing I faintly registered was a cool balming sensation when it finally ingulfed me.

As the last of my memories returned I slowly became aware of my surroundings. Everything was burning except me. I did realized that _did_ include my clothes. The comforting sensation of the flames had apparently made me not realize that the burning cotton smell was not just from the hunters clothes but mine as well. At least now I knew only I was actually fire proof. If I still had a beating heart I would be scarlet red from the fact that I was stark naked kneeling in the middle of a field of fire. Luckily no one alive was around to see my birthday suit.

I quickly got back up to my feet and tried to cover my chest with my arms. Taking a step back in reflex and looking around to make sure no one else could see me.

_Okay, it's a good thing I don't have to concentrate on not burning, but I should probably figure out how to prevent my clothes from being destroyed as well. This w_as surprisingly my only thought as I ran just outside the flames and turned back around. Looking into the flames I caught more flashes of memories of my parents immediately followed by images of my brothers anger and felt a rush of rage so great I could almost choke on it. Immediately following that flash of emotion I saw the flames almost double in size and took a step back in surprise, raising a hand as if to shield my eyes from how bright it was. In the process realizing my hands were aflame once again. _SHIT!_ I quickly realized I needed to reign in my temper if I didn't want this fire to get too out of control and closed my eyes taking deep breathes in the process.

_In, one two three four. Hold for seven. Out, for_ eight. It didn't work. I couldn't calm down and as I started to panic it got worse. The flames looked like they were changing colors. It was originally red, orange and yellow. As my panic grew sharper it started to turn more yellow reaching an almost white color. As the color started to get more light in color the trees around went from slowly catching fire, to bursting into flames.

"No!" Was the only word that passed my lips. _This would draw too much attention!_ That man...he said that was a bad thing. I have to calm down and breath. No form of breathing helped and that made me panic even more. _Okay, think! This worked before when...when I was human. Is it different know? _ Taking a few more step back I tried to clear my head and think. _Breathing exercises help to slow down my heart rate when I had a panic attack then...but my heart doesn't beat now. So I need to figure out another method, but what? _

An idea then popped into my head. _Maybe if I focus on good memories I can fight off the panic! _So that's what I did. I closed my eyes and thought of all the good times I spent with my family. The phone calls with uncle Alex I looked forward to each week, the birthday parties with my parents when they made it their goal to one up each other, and the time spent together before the fire, when we were all happy together. Those memories helped calm me somewhat and as I opened my eyes I saw the flame go back to its natural color, but there was still this anger right at the edge of my mind that made the flames spread too quickly. There weren't enough good memories to completely erase the bad ones so I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed down the anger by force. Shoving it so far to the back of my mind, sealed behind a self created vault, that the rage disappeared from my mind.

I could tell the flame I felt in my heart wasn't completely happy with this. It wanted to be free to consume, but I knew it was too dangerous for that. I smothered not only my hatred but any emotion I thought would make me lose control. My anger, terror, and even the excitement I felt in the back of my mind as the fire began to grow. It almost killed me to do so. In fact, I almost felt hollow after doing so. However, I knew it was necessary. If people found out...if the humans found out creatures like me existed, it would only cause a mass panic. Based off what I knew so far from my history lessons, fear of the unknown always caused strife. If humans found out about me, about vampires in general, knowing there was a species that feed off them, there would be war and with the advancement of weapons today, that couldn't happen.

_That man said he had a master he followed. Would that make him like a cop, a soldier? Volterra...where is that? He said I could find him there. Either way I should probably get a grip on this ability and exactly what I'm capable of before I try to find him. _"But first, I need clothes." I assume tracking down this man would eventually require going out in public. _Wouldn't want to do that naked. Now how to find clothes? I could probably head back to the house but would I lose control again around the smell of blood? I don't want to hurt Alex._ As I was thinking of how to get a decent pair of clothes I heard a tree branch snap and looked up in time to see it slowly fall to the ground.

"I should probably put this out first." I thought out loud after realizing in my rage my ability made the fire almost triple in range and was still spreading. Looking up I noticed that I was starting to rain again. _Okay, now all I have to do is put it out. Maybe if I concentrate on that feeling I first had when I absorbed that fire I could put it out by pulling it inside me again._ I thought as I reached my hand out and focus on the flame, closing my eyes again. I could still feel that almost hollow feeling in my chest and focused on it. As I did so I could feel it start to pull at something. Opening my eyes to see if anything was happening my eyes flew the rest of the way open as I saw they flames start to fly towards my outstretched hand, sinking into it like it did before. When the rest of the flame finally disappeared I felt that same warmth settle into my heart, except this time it also spread out through my body. Like how a good hot chocolate would slowly warm you after playing outside in the snow. It felt nice.

As I looked around and saw that the rest of the fire was gone I took a few steps forward and froze. I heard something. It almost sounded like...helicopter blades! _Oh no! I have to get away. Someone...humans probably saw the flames and called the cops! That's either a news chopper or a helitack. _Turning in the opposite direction of the helicopter I ran away. The last thing I needed was for them to catch me on camera and start looking for me for answers as to what happened. As I fled the burnt remains of the campsite I heard the helicopter stop its movements, hovering over the scene to see what was goin on. I didn't stop until I couldn't hear it anymore and even then I kept running. After a few minutes I saw the trees begin to thin out and slowed down.

"Hey mommy, what happened over there? There's a bunch of black smoke." I heard a small voice say.

"There must have been a fire. That looks pretty close too." A woman responded. "Hey babe! Should we pack up and go home a day early? That looks too close to me." She said.

As I approached the small group of three I say them all looking above the trees behind me. Mesmerized by the smoke.

"Yeah, go grab the cooler would you Sarah." A man who looked to be in his thirties said to his wife. "Sorry buddy, I know we promised you a weekend of camping but that fire is a little too close for comfort. Let's try next weekend, okay?" Said the man looking down at his son who just barely reached his elbow in height.

"Okay..." The young boy no older than twelve said as his dad put his hand on his head, crouching down to look in his eyes. "But can we stop somewhere to eat lunch on the way home?" He said and then took a step closer cupping his hand to whisper in his dad's ear although it sounded clear as day to me. "The food mom brought taste funny." The boys father then roared in laughter.

"Sure thing buddy. Now go pack your things for me okay?" The father said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Okay!" The boy said before turning around running to his tent, his happy spirit back.

The mother returned with the cooler and saw her sons happy face and frowned in confusion, turning back to her husband. "Why does Tommy look so happy? He's been looking forward to this for weeks."

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation because as the little boy ran past his mother the wind changed and the scent of their blood blew past me. _Mouthwatering, they smell like rain in the spring, and fresh strawberries in the summer._ I almost lost it. As I crouched down ready to run at the father first I heard a muted boom and turned back towards where I came from. One of the burnt trees must have fallen by the hunters campsite. That was the only distraction I needed to realize what I was about to do. Clenching my teeth I stopped breathing and hid further behind the tree. The humans never heard the sound that save their life. Their ears weren't strong enough to pick up the sound.

I pushed myself lightly away from the tree I was hiding behind and went around their campsite. I came across what was most likely their car and was about to ignore it when I saw a suitcase in the back set.

_Clothes..._

Luckily they had left their doors unlocked and I opened up the car and grabbed the suitcase. It was full of all of their clothes. Digging through it quickly I found all of the woman's clothes and got rid of the boys, Tommy's, and all the fathers pants. Once the only items in it were some t-shirts from the husband and the wife's clothes I knew would fit I closed the suitcase and took off with it.

_Sorry, but I need these more than you do at the moment._

With the suite case in hand I took off back into the woods, far from where I first woke up, away from all the blood, the temptation.

_First things first, I need to put on some clothes, figure out exactly what I can and can't do, and learn some fucking control._ I told myself. _Next? Figure out where in the hell is Volterra. Maybe they can explain what's going on._

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked it.**

**My next chapter is probably going to be either about the vampire who turned Kenna returning to his master or a time jump.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fired

**Authors note: I only own my oc.**

**Let me know what you think. I kept all the characters modern appearances in the movies. I felt like they matched a little better than in the books.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fired

**Third Person POV**

Click clack click clack click clack.

Demetri followed a few steps behind Gianna, watching as her dark brown hair stayed perfectly in place by what could only be a whole can of hairspray. He had stopped breathing a couple minutes after informing her that he had returned to report to his masters. It was obvious she was doing her best to look perfect for the kings but Demetri knew she was reaching the end of her usefulness. From what he had heard when he passed Heidi, she may not even make it through the day. The thought alone made venom fill his mouth. The Volturi had just finished feeding earlier and he had missed his chance for a meal.

Gianna had stopped before the feeding room door, opening it quickly and stepping inside. Following behind her he paused for a moment to shut the door, using his mind to feel out exactly who was in the room. Felix was dragging a few of the leftovers towards the drain with a blank face until he looks at him and smirked. Most likely because of the hunger clearly seen in the color of his eyes. As they walk by the garbage pile and approach the three kings Demetri stops in front of their thrones and kneels before them.

"Masters." Demetri greets with his head bowed waiting to be acknowledged while Gianna stood quietly, waiting to be dismissed in front of him.

"Ah, Demetri please be at ease." Aro says as he closes his book, setting it on the arm of his chair, smiling down at him.

The tracker rises to his feet and looks up to his kings. Marcus looks upon him with indifference as always while Caius glares down at him. He never did like being disturbed, even when his guards were following his own orders in doing so.

"Well? Speak! We do not have all day." The blond vampire king snapped out. Already losing angry with the situation.

"Patience brother." Is all Aro says while glancing at his angry brother. Caius stiffens for a moment and nods to him, settling down. Turning back to his favorite tracker, Aro's smile widens further and there's a twinkle in his eye, almost like a human child when their parents come home from work on their birthday, like he's waiting for him to pull a gift from behind his back.

"Demetri, your report." He calmly says.

"The rogue has been dealt with. She tried to buy herself some time by turning a teenage boy, hoping he would slaughter his neighborhood. The boy, however, was stronger than she thought. I was able to destroy her and then ended the boy before he drew too much attention." Demetri reported to King Aro.

"Demetri." Marcus spoke and Aro turned to him halting his response, curious as to what made his brother speak first without being asked a direct question. "Who did you turn?" The question alone made the whole room go silent. Demetri has never turned a single human before. He saw them as food only and occasionally a play thing that never survived the night.

"Marcus?" Aro asked as he stood reaching out his hand in an unspoken command. Marcus rose and glided over to his brother, placing his hand in Aro's outstretched one, showing him what he had seen.

"What is it?" Caius demanded to know, waiting for Aro to speak again.

"A bond brother, a bond with potential to grow into something more. Not as strong as a mate, and not a bond one would have with prey that they planned to hunt down. Either way this is a potential bond with someone they have turned. However there are no loyalties to one another." Aro answers with a mix of confusion and interest in his voice. "Tell me Demetri, who have you turned and why?" Aro asked politely with his smile once again on his face, although not as bright. This was clearly a demand.

"The boy I returned to destroy was playing with his food. Chasing a young woman, named Kenna, around the woods. I watched from a distance, downwind from him so he could not smell me and watched. He was hunting his sister and enjoying it immensely. Apparently he blamed her for the death of someone close to them. Right before he could finish her I stopped him. When he began to run from me in fear I turned back to her." Demetri explained to his kings very much so aware of the room full of his fellow guard member listening in. "She was filthy, covered in mud from falling too many times in the pouring rain trying to escape and I had planned to kill her."

"And why didn't you?" Caius demanded and Aro held up his hand, silencing his fellow king.

"Please, continue" Aro said.

"The entire time I watched him hunt her down I could smell her fear but it was strange. She did not cower, she did not grovel before her brother and beg for forgiveness. From what I could make out of her face the only thing their was a was a calm anger and determination to get away. She stared him down and no matter how much he hurt her she did not beg for mercy. At first I thought she knew, but she was clearly confused when I stated what we were before them both. As I turned to kill her I realized what made me pause in immediately killing the brother when I first located him." Demetri paused looking down trying to find the words to describe what he sensed and looked back up at Aro.

"It was her mind Master. It was different, there was a flavor there that I've never come across before. If you could name a temperature as a taste, I would say her mind was heat and she smelled faintly of a pyre. It reminded me of Jane and Alec's scent when they joined us."

"How so?" Aro asked, eyes wide and bright with a wide smile across his face, his hands were in front of him now, his fingertips touching in front of his face. Eagerly awaiting his response.

"Jane and Alec smelled like they had burned, she...she smiled like the act of burning itself." Was the only way Demetri could explain it. His face slightly twisted remembering the strange humans scent and her parting words of thanks.

"Hahah!" Aro laughed, clapping his hands together once. "Oh Demetri, you have made things very interesting. May I?" Aro asked as he held out his hand wanting to see first hand what Demetri had.

The tracker stepped towards his king and placed his hand in his patiently waiting for his master to finish his search of his memories of the strange woman.

"Interesting. If I did not already have orders for you I would tell you to bring her here, however, something more important has come up." Aro stated, his hands gripping a little tighter to the trackers.

"Master?" Demetri asked.

"We had a visitor a few days ago who informed us of some upsetting news. Apparently some poor fools are attempting to build another army against us." Aro said solemnly, watching Demetri's reaction. It did not disappoint. Demetri went rigid, his thoughts taking a violent turn at the thought of someone trying to harm his kings.

"Who would dare? Please master, all you need do is name them. I will gather some of the guard and we will end them." Demetri stated, a dark look overcoming his face.

"Ah, peace Demetri. They know not what they fight against. Unlike you they simply do not understand how important my brothers and I are for maintaining balance with the humans." Aro responded, releasing the trackers hand after learning everything he needed from him. Aro then glided back to his throne and sat down, gesturing to Caius beside him.

"You are to go to Magadan, Russia. There is supposedly a group of eighteen vampires plotting against us." Caius commanded looking at the tracker. "Take the twins and Felix. You are to observe from a distance and determine if the claims are true. If they are, destroy them. If not, thin their numbers how you see fit. No coven is so large without a reason. Even if they are not trying to oppose us their numbers will accomplish nothing but the return of the turf wars we finally ended. And the last thing we need is the Romanians to find them." Caius stated.

"It shall be done." Demetri said, bowing to his kings.

"Demetri." Aro said as the tracker turned away to gather the others.

"Yes, Master?" He asked.

"I know you missed dinner. We saved one for you for when you returned." Aro said and then turn to his secretary with a smile. "Gianna dear?"

"Yes, Lord Aro?" Gianna asked with a smile on her face, waiting to please the three kings anyway she could.

"Your services are no longer required." Aro stated as he and his brothers rose from their chairs and turned to walk through the doors to their chambers. "Clean up this room when your done Demetri, have Felix help you." Aro then walked through the door out of the feeding room, his brothers behind them, missing Gianna's face as it paled and she stumbled a step back words.

"No!" She screamed as Demetri appeared in front of her, eyes pitch black. "Please, I can be more useful! I swear I'll be better!" She yelled out as Demetri grabbed her right arm above the elbow holding her in place as he pulled her against his chest with his other hand at the small of her back.

"Shhhh, you have done well Gianna." Demetri whispered as his hand traveled slowly up her back, pulling her closer, and resting on the back of her neck, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Please...don't do this." She whimpered, tears leaving tracks through her make up as she quietly begged. She remembers how much worse it could get from watching the others when they would start screaming. "I did everything you asked."

"I know." The tracker said as he ran his nose along her throat. Demetri quickly released her arm and brought it around her back, hold her to his chest as the hand holding her neck clamped down on her mouth and he bit down.

"Mmmmmmm!" A muffled scream left her mouth as she stared up at the ceiling, hands wrinkling his suit. With a quick motion of Demetri's hand a loud _crack_ was heard and Gianna's eyes rolled back into her head. Demetri swallowed Gianna's blood greedily, stopping blood no longer left her body no matter how deeply he bit down. Dropping her corpse he wiped a stray drop that had escaped him off his check, cleaning it off his thumb with his tongue.

"How merciful." Felix said. "I wanted to be the one to end her, she always smelled so sweet, and her screams would have been beautiful. I'm surprised you were so gentle with her." The fighter said while leaning against a clean surface of the feeding room with a smirk still on his face.

"I liked that one." Demetri said, his blank emotionless face contradicting his words.

"You should have given her to me then and found someone else." Felix huffed as he pushed off the wall and gently picked up Gianna's body from the floor and set her down on one of the marble benches, brushing a few stray hairs from her face. His actions contradicted his previous words just as Demetri expression did his.

"We knew how this would end for her." Demetri said to Felix's back. "We know the laws and were we stand."

"I know." Felix responded solemnly. "She would have made a beautiful immortal though."

"Yes, she would have." Demetri responded as he made his way over to his friend. They both looked down at Gianna's body, sad at the loss of their flirtatious secretary. "Did you find out where she sent Jane's favorite cloak you damaged?" Demetri asked, smirking as Felix froze.

"Fuck!"

**The Kings POV  
**

As Aro walked down the hall with his brothers behind him Caius finally asked the question he had on his mind.

"What are you planning brother?"

"Born of fire." Was all Aro said, his smile spreading far enough that it briefly crossed Caius' mind that his face may crack.

"Yes?" Caius asked.

"Kenna may prove to be the one of the more intriguing immortals." Aro responded.

"Who will you send for her?"

"Who else but the one who made her brother?" Aro asked back.

"That could take a while. You know how much Demetri over thinks his missions before he acts and without a deadline..." Caius said.

"Now brother, you forget just how patient I can be." Aro chastened.

"Forgive me." Caius says in response.

"There's nothing to forgive." The cheerful vampire king says as he holds his hands behind his back.

"And if she doesn't want to come?" Marcus asks.

"Oh dear brother, when has that ever stopped me from getting what I want?" Aro asks, not expecting a response the answer being clear. Never.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the delay.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Others

**I own only my OC. Please don't sue me.**

**This one won't be as long as the previous chapters. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Others

I finally got far enough away that the smoke from the campfire I set is invisible to me. My ears perk up at the sound of running water and I run towards it. As the trees start to thing I listen for any sound of life. The only living thing being a small herd of deer drinking from a creek.

As I stepped out of the trees and approached them the froze and bolted. Sighing I walk to the flow of water and stop as soon as I step out of the shadows.

"Holy shit, I'm Tinker Bell!" Is the first thing that pops out of my mouth as I see myself start to shine in the light.

"This is probably why my brother never left the forest." I say, mesmerized by the light coming off my hand as I raise it up towards my face.

"Wonder?" I say as I walk towards the creek and kneel down and look over the flow of water trying to catch a glimpse of my reflection. "Oh gross!" I yell out as I sit down on my butt. "I look terrible." I say as I cup my cheek with one hand and place my other one in my hair. I could feel the caked on mud and leaves stuck to my face and tangled in my bun.

"Ugh!" I exclaim as I pull a twig from my hair. "How the fuck am I supposed to fix this?!" I exclaim standing up. "Maybe the lady has a brush in her bag?" I say aloud, walking back to it, opening the smaller compartment on the side.

"Ahah!" I cry out as I find a brush and cracked hand mirror. "Now I just need a...shower." I say drifting off at the end as I realized the closest I'm getting to a decent shower is the creek.

"Beggars can't be choosers." I say and make my way back to the creek with a old shirt and brush. Ripping up the shirt I make four hand towels and do my best to scrub off the dried and burnt mud off my skin. On my third towel I finally managed to scrub off the dirt and started working on my hair. Ripping out my hair tie I dunked my head in the creek, using the brush after the dry mud was wetted again to help me detangle it and remove any remainders of the trees I ran through.

I stopped when the water dripping off of me ran clear. Looking down at my hands I see my smooth clear pale white skin. "There gone." I say aloud while searching for scars I thought I would have with me always. My damp slightly wavy honey blond hair hung over my right shoulder, ending at my elbows.

I stood there for a while, just staring at my hands as the sun moved from its position high in the sky. My body didn't tire and I started to notice that I hadn't breathed in a while. My modest chest unmoving. My eyes started to sting and that sensation was probably the only familiar sensation I remembered. The only thing was that the tears I felt gathering in my eyes never fell.

"I can't go back." I said, voice cracking. "Mom, Dad I'm so sorry. I couldn't be there for Aeron and now...now he's gone." I said while looking up at the darkening sky. I replayed what happened over and over again trying to think of a way things could have ended differently but couldn't think of any solutions. "There was nothing I could do. And now I have no one left. Uncle Alex is a live but I can't trust myself around him. And my face..." I walked back to the bag and lightly grabbed the damaged mirror. "I don't know how to explain away these changes." I say as I touch my blemish free face. Staring at my bright red eyes.

A resolve comes over me. Maybe this is my second chance. Either way I can't go back. And lurking in the forest and watching my uncle grieve all over again will slowly destroy me. I place the mirror beside the bag and start to pull out a grey t-shirt one size too big and some basketball shorts.

"It's time for me to start over." I say aloud as I pull on the pair of shorts, thankful for elastic. I pull the t-shirt over my head and pull my now dry hair from inside it. Letting it fall slowly over my shoulders.

"Now." I say after packing up my stolen suitcase and turning my back on the river. "Where to next?" That's when I heard some twigs snapping in the distance. Someone was closing in on me. Three people by the sound of their footsteps. I dropped my bag and fell into a defensive crouch. I could feel the flame in my chest start to grow, its warmth spreading through me. I couldn't run, they had most likely surrounded me from a distance while I was dressing and started quietly approaching me until they got too close for my ears to not hear their approach and then started running for me.

When they slowed down I became a little confused and struggled to reign in my flame. They slowly revealed themselves to me, hands up showing they did not come to fight.

The two males, one with bronze hair and the other blond stopped their approach at my warning growl. Both looking very nervous. The short spiky haired brunette took a few more steps towards me though. Stopping right before I decided to attack her for coming too close. A smile on her face like a bubbly child looking at a potential friend on their first day of school. The one thing I noticed the most being their golden eyes.

"Well, you could always come with us." She said.

Her response was so shocking I stopped growling and looked at them more closely. There's no way she could have heard me talking to myself. I looked from all three of them and thought about how the hell I could get away. The blond one looks the most dangerous with all those scars. He may look relaxed but I know those scar could only come from one thing, a bite from things like me, like us, vampires. The other male looked constipated like he was trying to figure something out and staring at me would help. The pixey though, she just looked excited. Just then I bronzed haired one smiled and laugh through his nose. My eyes snapped back to him and I glared at him. What the fuck was so funny.

"Stop Edward, you're not helping." The blond vampire said and I looked over at him. Blondie looked back at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you, we just want to talk. My name is Jasper. This is Alice, my mate, and chuckles over there is Edward." As he spoke I felt this wave of calm rush over me and instead of making me relax it only made my guard go up even higher.

"What are you doing?!" I growled out, demanding to know. I don't care how confused I am, three strange vampires confronting me would never make me this calm. As that thought crossed my mind my anger returned hotter than ever. As I spoke smoke started to rise from my hands on the ground. The smell of burnt grass permeating the air.

"Please, don't be angry." Alice said, a sad expression on her face. She then turned to her mate. "Jasper, stop. I told you that would only make things worse." She said, and I felt the forced calm start to leave me. "I'm sorry I told him not to mess with your emotions, but he's so overprotective some times." She explained.

_My emotions?_ I thought. _He has and ability too!_ I realized and then frowned. _But his isn't like mine at all. Is mine unique then?_ Just then the bronze vampire nodded as if answering my question and I growled at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you. I was just answering your question." He said, and an idea crossed my mind. "As you've just guessed, yes, I can read your thoughts." He responded and I froze.

"How? Are you...like me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes and no." He smiled crookedly.

_Not funny. _I thought back at him, not amused in the least.

"The three of us are gifted." Edward clarified. "However most gifts are unique, no two are ever exactly the same." Edward explained. "Please, would you hear us out. We just want to talk." He asked.

"How do I know you aren't trying to kill me?" I asked, still suspicious.

"Because we would have killed you already." Alice responded.

_True. _I thought. Then I realized that the bronze and blond haired vampires were the only gifts that were confirmed. _He said three. _I then turned and looked at the concerned looking pixey.

"And you? What is your gift?" I asked the one Jasper introduced as his mate.

She smiled and looked at me. "I can see the future. And you Kenna, are going to play a big role in the future."

If I wasn't experiencing all this first hand I would believe them all to be insane, but with what I could do it didn't seen so impossible. _And if their gifts truly are what they said. I stand no chance against them. They clearly have more experience than me being vampires any way._ I thought as my gaze moved between the three of them again, calculating my chances of escaping them. Taking a deep breath I calm myself, regaining control over my fire, pulling it back into myself and standing up. I had finally made my decision. Looking from the two males I returned my gaze to Alice who was now smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. **

**Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of making the next chapter a time jump forward.**


	8. Chapter 8: It Begins

**I own only my OC's**

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I know I said I would do a time jump forward, and I will...after some more backstory. (Forgive me!)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8: It Begins

**Eight Days** **Ago**

Third POV

"Should we be expecting the rest of the Cullen's?" Gianna asked, smiling brightly at the tiny vampire.

"No. It's just me. I need to speak with the kings." Alice stated urgently.

"Hmmm. I believe their in the middle of something at the moment. If you would like to take a seat I will bring you to them-"

"This is important information. Aro will not be happy you made me wait." The tiny vampire said, cutting off Gianna. "You _will_ take me to them or I will go myself." Alice threatened.

Now Gianna has heard of the Cullen clan before, including their abilities. She also knows how much Aro wants this vampire in particular in his guard. One could say she was somewhat jealous. She does everything asked of her and still the kings won't even look at her directly. For all they know she could have an amazing ability and they just ignore her. _You'd think they'd show me more respect. I could leak what they were to the rest of the humans so easily. I am after all the face they show the public. _Gianna thought as she glared down at the seer of the future before her, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Fine. Follow me Mrs. Whitlock." Gianna said, gritting her teeth as she moved out from behind her desk and towards the kings throne room. They walked in silence, the only sound coming from the click clack of the humans heels on the floor. They stopped before the door and Gianna knocked like she normally would, once. The only difference being how hard she knocked as she was fairly annoyed at Alice's arrogance, a little hard than usual but not hard enough that Alice could tell.

"Enter." Aro commanded, just loud enough for Gianna to barely make out. She opens the door and steps inside, Alice behind her and looks up at the three kings seated at a grand desk of to the side of the room.

"My Lords, Alice Whitlock is here to-"

"We have eyes girl! What you should be explaining is why you dared to bring her here without informing us first. As you were trained to do!" Caius yelled out, looking down at their secretary in disgust.

"She insisted Lord Caius, if I had not come straight here, she would have come on her own." Gianna quickly explained, her voice slightly shaking in fear.

"And what are the protocols for instances like this?" Caius demanded.

"To..to use the...warning system." Gianna responded, paling as she realized how badly she just messed up. "I'm so sorry my Lord I...I forgot."

"Leave! Now!" Caius bellowed out. Watching as she quickly left the room, to return to her desk.

"My apologies Alice. It seems we were not expecting you." Aro smiled invitingly to the Cullen.

"It should be me apologizing to you Aro. There was no time for a proper warning for my arrival. I saw something. Something so terrifying I had to come here to warn you. To buy all of us time so I could find a way to stop it." Alice said, her voice shaking slightly in a way only one with skilled hearing could pick up.

Aro's smile slowly began to fall. While he did so want Alice at his side he knew when to be serious and he knew Alice would never come her alone without the situation being dire. "What did you see?" He asked calmly the whole atmosphere of the room changing.

"I saw our worst fears. Two packs of vampires joining together and destroying the three of you, including your guard. In the process, exposing us to humans in the worst way possible. The battle is witnessed by many in this city and the humans reactions to our existence and how powerful we are is terrifying. They use just about all the weapons they have to hunt us down and destroy us. They do not succeed, but the results of this...this war of our two species almost wipes out everything in the end. There will never be peace." Alice states. As she finishes her piece the room goes deathly silent. Everyone so shocked by her statement that when Caius starts to speak nearly every vampire in the room is startled.

"Impossible! This has to be a lie!" Caius states.

"Take my hand Aro. Look into my thoughts and look at the visions I've seen. This outcome is not uncertain. It is definite. There is no haze. If you don't believe me than it will not change." Alice begs, desperation clear on her face.

Aro slowly rises from his chair and approaches Alice, grasping her hand with both of his, closing his eyes. As the minutes tick by you can see the anger clearly on Aro's face. The other two kings, in seeing this slowly rise and Caius adopts a grim expression with his hands clenched. Waiting for Aro to be done.

"No…" Aro says in despair as he drops Alice's hand like it's on fire and takes a step back gasping in anguish and rage.

"Brother?" Caius questions.

"It's true. I saw...Sulpicia...they...our mates..." Aro said sorrow in his voice as he looked up at his brothers. Walking up to his brothers, Aro held out his hands and Marcus and Caius placed theirs in his and they begun a mostly silent conversation with Aro giving one word responses, his happy mask wiped off his face. After a few minutes they came to an agreement and turned back to Alice.

"Leave us!" The kings commanded as one, ordering their guards out to make sure no one else comes near. The guard immediately vacated the room, pausing only slightly as they had never seen their masters so unsettled before.

"Alice, what do you need of us?" Aro asked.

"I...I need you to not do anything, I-"

"Nothing! You expect us to sit here and let this happen?! So-"

"I'm telling you if you try to stop this, it will only make it worse!" Alice shouted over the hot headed king. This was no time for interruptions, this could only work one way. "Please, listen." Alice begged.

"You-" Caius started to say.

"That's enough brother, let her speak." Aro commanded, glaring sharply at his brother.

"Apologies." Caius said, properly cowed into silence by his brothers ire. The kings then looked back at Alice and Marcus nodded, instructing her to continue.

"No matter what course you decide to take, every time you three decide on anything it ends with us losing. It doesn't matter if you plan it together or you plot in secret from the others. The visions are the same. If you try to do anything about this on your own it ends badly."

"What do you suggest Alice?" Marcus asks.

"The only thing you can do at this point is stop the two groups of vampires from joining. The only way to do that is to destroy one of them. It'll buy us time for me to come up with an idea that will completely destroy the other." Alice told them. "The rogue vampire you just found out about, I need you to make sure that _only _Demetri goes after them. When he returns that is when you send him after one of the groups. Make sure he targets the one in Magadan, Russia. He'll make the correct choice in who to bring." She said.

"Why not wipe them out separately?" Aro asked.

"If you try to do that the group with the most dangerous vampires will win every time."

"And what is it about this other group that is so dangerous?" Caius asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. Aro understands." Alice said and Caius turned a questioning gaze upon his brother.

"If we know all about them they would be able to tell from our reactions. This would result in them cutting to the chase and killing us before we could stop them." Aro said, but they all knew the only one that would really give it away would be the blond king, and judging from how strongly he clenched his fist, so did Caius.

"Fine! Then what?! We trust that these _vegetarians_ could save us all?" Caius snapped out.

Aro and Alice shared a look and Aro responded, "At the moment there is a one hundred percent chance we will lose if we stray from Alice's instructions." Both Caius and Marcus froze in shock. Never has Alice's visions been so accurate. The fact that Aro himself made this claim made them all nervous. What felt like hours went by before anyone spoke again.

"Fine. You have my word brother, I will do as she instructed." Caius ground out.

"As will I." Marcus stated.

After hearing this Alice relaxed and her face went blank. Aro then let out a breath of relief.

"What is she doing?" Caius asked.

"We needed to make a decision on whether or not we would follow her orders before she could she anything else. It appears she has been having visions of these events for days looking for a solution. The only time she saw us lose to winning was when we were never made aware of the situation." Aro said. "Give her a moment."

Forty five minutes passed before Alice returned to the present.

"This can work!" She exclaimed, tears clearly in her eyes but they never fall.

"What did you see Alice?" Aro asked stepping forward with a hand extended.

"No!" She cried out and Aro pulled his hand back. "I'm sorry, but you can't know this part." Alice said.

"Alright." Aro agreed after a minute of deliberation. "At least tell us how promising this vision of yours is."

"At this point there is a sixty eight percent chance of winning. When I get back to Forks I have a plan that could raise it to an eighty four percent chance of success." Alice said, smile having returned to her face.

"Eighty four?! That doesn't sound very promising. Brother please look into her mind. How can we know if what she is saying is actually the truth." Caius implored to his brother.

"You forget brother, this is not the first time I have had the pleasure of being in Alice's mind." Aro responded after raising his hand to silence any further interruptions. "The one thing that has never changed about her mind is how much her family relies on our existence being a secret. She knows we need to be here for our kind to remain a secret. The only reason she would try to stop us would be in the event we tried to destroy her family."

"I don't like this Aro." Caius said.

"Neither do I. But what other choice do we have?" Aro asked receiving no response.

"Thank you." Alice said.

"And what will you do now child?" Marcus asked.

"Now..." Alice paused, thinking out her response. "Now I figure out how to stop them, I already have an idea but I have to go back to home for it to work."

"Keep us informed the best you can Alice." Aro commanded.

"I will." She said taking a step back before turning on her heel and walking back out the door.

Present Time

"I'm listening." I said.

"Great! Follow us and we'll explain everything in more detail." Alice said.

"No." Was my response. "You can explain everything to me hear or I can leave, but I'm not following you somewhere else without some more information first." I said, going into a slight crouch, preparing to run if I need to. _They may have numbers and experience on me but I can still burn them all to hell before they kill me._

"Burn us? What do you mean by that?" Edward asked, however it sounded more like a demand to me so I ignored him.

_This mind reading thing is going to be a big issue right off the bat I see._ I thought, smirking a little as I watched the bronze haired vampires face turn into a frown of frustration. _He's obviously used to getting his way. Not with me sweetheart. _I thought back to him watch his frown deepen if that was possible.

"Okay." Alice said, interrupting my stand off with her friend. "We are, as you know, vampires. The one thing that makes us different that you've already noticed would be the color of our eyes." Alice said, gaining my full attention.

"Why are they that color?" I asked.

"It's because of our diet." Jasper said. "We are what some call 'vegetarian.'" The blond vampire said. "We drink the blood of animals. While some think it makes us weak we have come to realize that it may weaken us very slightly, but it also helps make our tempers more controllable."

"That doesn't explained why you keep trying to get me to follow you." I said.

"They're laws." Edward said. "Laws all us vampire's must abide by, and judging by the shade of red in your eyes, you don't know them. We want to help you."

I could feel the flame in my chest start to grow in anger. There's nothing I despise more than half truths. "Don't bullshit me." I snapped out through gritted teeth.

"Alright." Alice said hands back up in a we come in peace motion. "The truth is, all hell is about to break lose and we need your help to stop it."

"...what?" I said confused on what the hell she was talking about.

"I saw a future, where humans find out about us and..." She trails off.

"Let me guess, they try to destroy us by any means possible resulting in a war the world can't come back from?" I said my anger gone and replaced with disbelief.

"Bingo." Alice chirps out.

"And what the hell makes you think I can help you?" I ask.

"The reason we get found out is because a group of vampires overthrow the Volturi, our government. This battle results in our exposure. The only way to stop from what I've seen is to destroy the group." Alice told me.

"And where do I come-in in all that?" I ask losing patience.

"They have a vampire with an ability that makes it so we can't get close to him. We need someone with a long range gift that can take him out. _That_ is where you come in."

"You want me to set him on fire?" I said, watching as the bronze haired vampire freezes. _Looks like she didn't tell him what I could do...interesting._

"The only way to kill a vampire is to tear him up and set him on fire. Since no one can get close enough to touch him we would only be able to kill him-"

"If you had someone who could make them spontaneously combust." I finished.

"Right. You're the only one I've seen so far that could get close enough. Please help us." Alice said. "You may not know me well, but I know that you don't want this war against humans and vampires to happen."

"What makes you so certain I care?" I asked.

"Because you listened, because you still have someone you care about whose human, and because I feel it." Jasper responds.

I want to be angry. These tree gifted vampires have already invaded my privacy more than anyone could possibly do in thirty minutes, but if what they say is true... "Alright." I said and Alice froze. "I'll go with you, but if I find out you guys are screwing with me..." While I was talking two flames appear on either side of my bare feet and spread out, surrounding us in a circle. "I'll end you."

"Thank you." Alice said, her joyful smile gone, looking at me seriously. "You have no idea how many lives you're saving." She said, but there was something in her face...a sorrow I couldn't make out.

_I wonder if she's going to lose someone. _I thought, not seeing Edwards face as he looked at Alice in disbelief and anger. _It wouldn't surprise me. Something like this...there's no way both sides aren't going to lose something._

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**The next chapter will for sure be a time jump forwards.**


	9. Chapter 9: Love Us

**I own nothing but my own OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Love Us

Two Weeks Later

"Again!" Jasper barked.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue. We had been at this for the last six hours and I still end up slammed face first into the ground with Jaspers foot in my back. His left hand holding one of my arms out as the other had a firm grip on the back of my neck. We were in the meadow in Forks, and I was getting my ass handed to me over and over again with no sign of improvement and I was getting annoyed.

"Jasper maybe we should take a break?" Emmett suggested. If he didn't have a mate I would have run over and kissed the big teddy bear on his check.

"No. She needs to get this. Her power can only take her so far. If she's ever somewhere and can't use her powers because it draws too much attention she'll be useless." Jasper said.

This same process has been happening day after day. They get home from school, finish their homework, and spend hours trying to beat me into the ground. After a certain amount of time everyone else starts to see how over the top he's being and attempts to talk Jasper down.

"We understand that Jasper, but you're going too far. She needs a break." Rose said.

"Yeah Jazz, we're not at war-" Em started to say.

"But we will be! If she can't knock _us_ off our feet at least we'll never win!" Jasper cut him off.

"And if you keep running her into the ground she'll just give up! You can't expect someone to learn if all you do is show them how weak they are!" Rose yelled back, annoyed that Jasper started to take out his frustrations on her mate now.

_I don't know if I should be grateful or a little insulted. _I thought. _Either way I should probably remain quiet and let them talk him down._

Jasper paused, thinking on the comment Rose made and sighed, releasing me. It was after I rolled onto my back and glared up at him that Jasper spoke again. "Fine. We'll stop here today. I want you to go over everything we did today Kenna. We'll resume training again tomorrow, same time." He said before running off towards their house.

"Sorry about him pyro." Em said, holding his hand out to me and I rolled my eyes at his new nickname.

"Not your fault, Em." I said as I grabbed his hand letting him pull me to my feet. "I just wish I knew why they hate me so much."

"They don't hate you." Rose said walking up to her husband's side as I released his hand. "They're scared, and it's making them be, in lack of better words, assholes." Her response causing both Em and I to chuckle. After a few seconds though I let out a deep sigh, my smile falling from my face.

"Could have fooled me. Everytime I enter a room both Alice and Edward do their best to leave it, and Jasper...he's made it his mission to remind me day after day that I'm not good enough. Then there's Bella. She hasn't made things harder but she hasn't tried to stop anything either, hiding away in their cabin. I...I don't know how much more I can take. They weren't like this before Esme and Carlisle left." I said looking back and forth between them, hoping for answers.

"We'll talk to them. They can't keep treating you this way, it's counterproductive and they know it." Rose says as she places a hand on my shoulder. The three of us have become close friends after the first few days of meeting each other. At first she hated me and saw me as a threat. After seeing how strong my self control was she eased up a little. Then they received a letter from the Volturi, apparently their parents have been "invited" to the castle in Volterra regularly to see if they were planning to go against them anytime soon. It was when the doctor and his wife left that things changed. When Alice, Jasper, and Edward started being assholes. It was then when Rose changed completely. She had told me three days ago, when I asked her about this change in attitude, that it was because three people being dicks were enough, that there was no need for four. I'd laughed pretty hard at that.

"That didn't change anything before." I said with a small smile. The last time they tried to talk some sense into them it ended with Emmett having to hold Rose back while Bella struggled to talk Edward down.

"But that was when Carlisle and Esme were away. They come back today though, and we plan on letting them know exactly what's been happening since they left last week." Rose said with a smirk on her face. Emmett then smirked, crossing his arms as he looked down at me.

"Oh yeah. You have no idea how scary Mom can be when we're rude to a guest." Emmett chuckled. "If I could sleep I would still be having nightmares from that time I broke the dining room table playing a game with Jazz when Jacob and Nessie were visiting." Emmett said with a chuckle at first that then turned into a grimace joined by a shiver.

"Come on, my monkey man. We have to pick them up from the airport. We'll let them know what's been going on since they left to visit Aro." Rose said as she started walking backwards towards the house before turning around and talking over her shoulder. "Want to come with us Kenna?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here." I said and they smiled sadly at me in understanding before taking off towards the garage. _Like hell I'm staying in that house with just those three there. _I thought.

Three Hours Later

Third Person POV

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, downstairs now!" Esme's voice yelled out as she walked through the front door, her husband behind her with anger clearly seen on his face. Rose and Emmett trailing a little behind them with smug looks on their faces.

The three vampire "teenagers" rushed downstairs to the living area, fidgeting in the presence of their parents anger.

"We leave for one week and you treat our guest, someone whose help we need, like a stray dog?!" Esme yells. "What could you possibly be thinking?!"

"Mom, please it was necessary, we-" Alice began.

"Enough! Don't try that we us Alice. What makes you think your actions were at all acceptable?" Carlisle demanded and the room went silent. They have rarely seen their father this angry and the clear disappointment in his eyes made his three children before him look away in shame before Alice once again spoke up.

"Please don't be mad at them. They only acted this way because of me." Alice started saying.

"No Alice, I-" Jasper started.

"Please Jasper. You know the only reason you have been acting this way is because I asked you to." Alice said to her husband, silencing any further protest and turned back to her parents. "I asked Jasper to act this way because it was necessary at the time."

"How were his actions at all necessary?" Carlisle questioned.

"I needed us all to get along, and there was no way Rosalie would have accepted her if we tried any other way." Alice said, shocking their siblings observing the conversation.

"Are you saying this is my fault?! Even if you hadn't done all this we still would have ended up as friends eventually." Rose yelled, taking a few steps forward in anger before Emmett pulled her back in a restraining yet loving hold. Kissing the side of her head and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

"Eventually would not have been soon enough!" Alice yelled back before taking a settling breath and looking back at her parents. "We're running out of time, having Jazz act this way..." Alice said sadly and Jasper walked to her side grasping her hand in silent support. "was they fastest way to make sure they got closer. She needs to bond with us for this to work."

"Alice..." Esme said gently, "I know you can't tell us exactly what you've seen, but please explain to me how making her think she was weak by fighting Jasper was supposed to improve their relationship?"

"It would be easier to mend our relationship with her than talk Rose into accepting her." Alice responded.

"And Edwards behavior?" Carlisle asked.

"I've seen Alice's visions." Edward started saying, stepping forward. "And I know while Alice's methods might seem out of line, it has to happen this way. I avoided Kenna and sometimes goaded Rose because I knew it would push them closer together. I avoided her other times because...while I do see why this behavior is necessary, I can't stand the look on her face, and her memories when she thinks of her brother as a result of our actions. It hurts, but it's necessary." Edward finished.

"Alice?" Esme questioned. "How would you explain your behavior?" Their mother demanded to know.

"I...I like her." Alice says, her hold on her husband's hand tightening. "We could be great friends. Knowing her past and future makes me want her to be as happy as possible. But I also know this is the only way for things to work out the best way possible. If I could make myself hate her it would be easier, but I can't and the countless outcomes I see everyday when I look ahead make my head _ache_." Alice said her face pointed down towards the floor, tears gathering in her eyes. "The closer I am to her the worse it gets. I want her to be happy, but she can't be."

"Alice..." Carlisle says and looks at his wife. Never have they seen their daughter so torn up about the future before. As he silently communicated with his wife they nodded in agreement. They would trust her, but things could _not_ continue this way.

"Sweetheart, I know you can't tell us about this future you have seen. I understand you did what was needed to get Rose and Kenna to grow close, but this stops _now_. You will not keep making this young girl miserable. She has enough on her shoulders already. Have we made ourselves clear?" Esme asked, looking sternly at Alice.

"Yes." Alice said and both Edward and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Good, now go out there and apologize to her." Esme said. "No excuses!" She said after Alice opened her mouth.

"Okay, we'll go." Alice said, pulling her husband forward, pausing as the three reached the door. "I'm sorry." She whispered knowing they had heard.

"We aren't the ones you should be apologizing to...sister." Rosalie said and Alice let out a breath in relief. She hadn't referred to her as her sister since she yelled at her the first time about Jaspers behavior and Edward stepped in. "Don't let this happen again. Don't test me." Rose warned and the three stepped out into the night to look for the young lost vampire.

OC POV

Looking up at the night sky I sighed deeply. _How much longer can I stand this. They won't even tell me who I'm fighting. How can I prepare if I don't know what I'm supposed to fight._ I thought. _I feel like I'm back home pretending to be happy while my brother shuns me behind our uncles back. Maybe I should just leave, figure this all out on my own._ As I thought of what to say to Rose and Emmett as a farewell I heard them.

_Three vampires. There too fast to be anything else. _Their stride and the sound of each step is what gave them away. _What do you want now?!_ I shouted out to the mind reader as they slowed to a stop at the edge of the clearing. Looking at them now I have a sense of deja vu. Remembering the first time we met. Me in stolen clothes and them dressed in designer clothes with their hands up in a show of peace. The only thing different being my own clothes they gifted me and the where exactly we stood.

"Please don't leave." Edward pleaded.

"And why shouldn't I? You have treated me like nothing but a pariah since your parents left. Why should I stay if this is how you really feel about me?"

"You're wrong." Alice said and I growled in response. "We don't think of you that way. It's just that..." Alice drifted off, unsure of how to explain her actions.

"Alice saw something." Jasper spoke up. "She learned that your relationship with Rosalie had to improve, quickly. The only way she could see that happening would be if she was forced to come to your defense." I looked at them in disbelief.

"So you made yourselves the bad guys to do that? What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled out. _These people are either extremely desperate or really stupid. _I thought, my eyes snapping to Edward when I saw him grimace in response.

"You're right. We are desperate. Our life we fought so hard for is about to crumble to dust. Some of us will lose our mates, others may lose their lives, and the rest may be forced into hiding." Edward said, his voice rising the more he spoke. "I'm sorry we had to treat you this way, we want nothing more than you to find happiness, just like us. We just don't have the time to do that. This can only work _one _way! And...unfortunately...that way happens to be the hardest for us all." Edward said.

"Do you remember what I told you the day after we first met?" Alice asked, letting her hands fall to her sides, pulling my attention back to her.

"...You said" I hesitated, remembering her exact words. "...that this would be...the hardest thing I would ever have to do." I said, face scrunched up in frustration. "That I would question you, and most likely hate you in the end, but I would also understand why you did what you did and accept it." Alice nodded at my words.

"That's right. You and Rose need to be close. You and our family need to be close." Alice said taking a few steps closer. "I know how our current actions don't seem to match my words but please understand. Our actions this last week do _not _reflect our feelings for you. It may be confusing for you but I know you feel it too. You care about us. All of us. The fact that you're planning on leaving right now proves it." Alice says and looks to her mate and I somewhat understand what she means. _He's been informing her of my emotions. _I thought angrily.

"I know you don't like it when I use my gifts on you Kenna." Jasper said his one hand resting at his side as his other comes to a rest at his chest, right over his heart. "And I am so very sorry for my behavior, but believe me we do not hate you. Forgive me if I'm being too forward, but I also know you don't hate us either." Silence passed between the four of us and for the next minute no one dared breath as they waited for Kenna's response.

"If...if you want me to stay, this has to stop." I said, pushing away my anger that threatened to consume me. _Nothing good ever comes from me being ruled by my temper._ "No more _plotting._" I say to Alice. "If you want this to work out, you have to talk to me. And I don't mean you have to tell me everything. I know you can't, but please don't manipulate me. All it proves is that you don't trust me and I can't fight with someone who's constantly looking over their shoulder at me. At the rate things are going if you don't stop this I'll eventually hate you." I finished, looking at Alice, waiting for the words that would determine what I would do next.

Alice then closes her eyes and tilts her head down so I can't see her whole face, but I know her well enough now to recognize a vision. Minutes tick by and I'm still waiting for her response. My eyes are briefly drawn to Edward as I see his hands clench at his side, eyes looking down. An emotion flickers too quickly across his face for me to read before it settles into determination and they both look at me at the same time.

"Okay. I'll tell you what I can and I promise I won't try to control you again." Alice says looking up at me and the strength of her determination I see on her face shocks me into silence. After thirty seconds I put my hands on my hips, take a deep breath in and sigh.

"Fine. You're all forgiven, but don't think I will forget this. You have a lot to make up for." I say with a sad smile on my face. "Don't make me regret this." I say to the three before me and they don't need Jasper's ability to hear the desperation in that statement.

"Thank you." They all say together, the relief clear on their faces.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Emmett a few rounds on his new game station." I say with a smile and head of in the direction of the house. What feels like a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. _I hope I don't break the controller._

Third Person POV

"Alice?!" Jasper exclaims, rushing to his wife's side as his mate falls to her knees, the despair he feels coming off her nearly crippling.

"Are you sure about this Alice?" Edward asks as he looks in the direction Kenna disappeared in, his voice almost hollow sounding.

"There's no other way." Alice says, venom tears shining in her eyes.

"Alice you can't keep going on like this. It'll destroy you." Jasper says looking into his mates eyes, his hands cupping her face.

"There's no other way." She repeated. "I have looked and looked, over and over again. Nothing I can think of changes anything. It has to happen this way."

"She'll never trust us again." Edward stated and she flinched in response causing Jasper to glare up at his brother.

"All that matters is that she trust us now." Alice responds after a minute of silence.

"And what makes you so sure she won't try to kills us for this?" Edward ask, looking down at her, face blank and Jasper also looks to her. Both wondered the same thing for a while now.

As Alice clings to her husbands side she answers their question before sobbing into his shoulder. "Because she'll love us too much."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it. I know I just posted the last chapter but as soon as I realized where I was going with this one I couldn't stop myself from finishing it.**

**Let me know what you think. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Answers

**Sorry for the delay guys. My roommate and I just got approved and we're in the process of packing, painting and moving.**

**As always, I own only my OC.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Answers

"You two sicken me." I say as I glare at Emmett and Rose in a heavy make out session. I was just about to destroy Em's character in the game and he paused it. When looked over to yell at him I realized what happened. Rose. She's does to prevent the massive headache that is the sore loser Emmett. Every time I get close to winning she "distracts" him in a way that makes him end the game altogether.

"Find a mate then." Rose says from her comfortable position in her husband's lap.

"Please! Based off your families track record that could take centuries." I said with a roll of my eyes. _I don't even want to think about that. It makes my heart ache._ I thought with a grimace.

"Hey." Rose says as she pulls herself out of her husband's lap and scoots next to me, leaving Em to groan out in frustration. "You'll find someone and they won't ever be able to forget about you."

"And if they reject me?" I say and she frowns in response. After a few seconds she places her hand on my arm to get my attention. As I look up at her she then speaks.

"Mates are rare, the first time you meet someone who is compatible enough there's no doubt who they could be. The need for them you feel consumes all thought. There has never been an instance where someone rejected theirs. There have been instances where a mate ran into another compatible. It's extremely rare but it happens. Don't get me wrong there was a lot of confusion at first but they eventually became a very interesting triad." Rose sad with a smirk.

"What happened to them?" I asked and her face fell.

"No one is supposed to know. The only reason we know is because Edward overheard some snippets of memories." Rose said staring intently at me.

"I won't say a word. I swear." I vowed meeting Rosalie's gaze. After a minute or two of intense staring, and Emmet mumbling something about being "blocked," Rose finally nodded and continued.

"The only two survivors of the Romanian coven truly know besides the kings and some of the Volturi. Stefan, Vladimir and their shared mate." Rose said and my eyes shot open wide.

"I thought Vladimir was..."

"That's what they wanted the world to think. If the vampires at the time in which they ruled knew they shared a weakness so great, it would be too dangerous." Rose said. "At least that's what Edward could piece together from the memories they tried to keep hidden, but failed to, after they learned about Bella story with Edward and Jacob."

"Wow." I said and then a thought popped up in my mind. "Is that why Marcus is still alive after having his mate die? He's has another?" I asked and Rose sighed before answering.

"That is a question I'm pretty sure only the three kings know. Some say he's being manipulated by the gifted vampires at Aro's disposal. Others say Didyme made him promise to live and find happiness if she was ever killed. But the one thing everyone has agreed on is that he is waiting for something, whether it's death or life no one knows." She finished sadly.

"And how long has he been waiting?" I asked and I think a part of her knew I was worried I would have to wait just as long so she changed the subject.

"A while." Rose said in a forced cheerful voice. "Now if you don't mind, I have something I need my mate to _help_ me with upstairs." She said with a heated glance at her husband. Emmett didn't need anymore hints as he smiled back and scooped the love of his life up in his arms. With a wink towards their friend they both disappeared upstairs.

"Ugh." _Sickening_.

Two Days Later

The whole family got back home from school, work, and a trip to the store to keep up appearances and they were gathered in the dining room as I walked into the house.

"Kenna, would you please join us?" Carlisle asked, voice tight.

As I walked into the dining area and saw everyone seated and either looking grim or staring at me I froze.

"Emmett told me to." Was the first thing that blurted out my mouth.

"Hey!" Emmett exclaimed after he registered what I said. "Not cool man!"

With a soft smile Carlisle shook his head and gestured at the extra chair at the table. "This isn't about that." He said as I sat down.

"Come on! Why is it always my fault?!" Emmett said and looked towards his wife who patted his hand in comfort.

"That's because it usually is dear." She said and everyone around the table let out a chuckle as Em started to pout. After a few moments the room returned to its heavy atmosphere.

"We're here because Alice has finally told us about her visions." Esme said with a tight smile.

"Why didn't you wait for me before you started then?" I asked looking to Alice.

"You weren't ready to hear all of it yet." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I'm not." I said sarcastically. "Well can you at least tell me what I'm need for?" I asked, not expecting the answer I received.

"Yes." She said.

"Just what I-What?" Was my clever response.

"It's finally time you learn exactly what's at stake." Alice said.

"What changed?"

"I'm not sure, but this makes things a lot easier." Was her response.

"Okay..." I say not sure what to say next. "Then...why am I here?"

Jasper reaches over and grasps Alice's hand giving her a reassuring nod that she returns with a grateful smile before looking at the other severely. An unspoken agreement passing between them. But I can see the hesitation in some of those faces. Bella looks truly disturbed and is the only one not sitting by their mate.

"I already spoke with the kings about this before you were turned. I saw two covens that hated the Volturi join together and overthrow the Kings. In doing so they expose the humans to our existence and fear and violence spreads destroying everything. I gave Aro all the information he needed to destroy one which bought us six months." Alice says and pauses. I'm stunned for a few moments, Alice staring at me until I snap out of it and ask the question running through my mind.

"And why not give them what they needed to locate the other?" I asked, and Edward and Alice both look down. The heavy atmosphere almost triples. If I was a human I would have choked on it. It isn't until Jasper forces out calm into the room that Alice continues.

"The other coven has a relatively new vampire with an alarming ability. He has a strong gift of telekinesis. He would rip them apart before the guards could get within twenty feet. If things went as planned they would have had the numbers to attack within the week. This coven is made of three vampires. Stefan, Vladimir, and Samael." Alice said, and if my heart still beat it would have stuttered after hearing those names. "The remainder of the Romanian coven are done with running and waiting for a new power to come by. After we refused to hunt down the Volturi, after passing the trial, they decided they would take the matter into their own hands. After stumbling upon Samael they realized they could rule again, beating the three kings at their own game. As we speak they are searching for others who share their hatred for the Volturi and even turning some humans who think themselves already vampires and share in the idea that they should no longer hide. Once they gather numbers without drawing too much attention they plan on destroying the one obstacle in their way, the Volturi." Alice says with a far off look as if she's reliving the same vision again. "Right now they only have five in numbers. Once they reach thirty in numbers they plan on attacking. The older skilled vampire and newer ones taking out those without gifts and Samael following behind. Killing the powered ones that prove too much trouble."

"What about you Alice? Surely they would have thought you an enemy." I wondered.

"True." Alice says. "Stefan and Vladimir think they have me fooled. They think my gift only works if they actively seek out this end game so they're only truly planning up until they get the numbers they need then stopping. But my gift lets me see a little more than that. I guess they didn't truly listen to Bella and Edwards entire story. I knew they would end up together in the end because a small unconscious part of them wanted to. I don't just see what you actively plan for, I can see beyond that, I see things that might happen based off what one truly desires." She further explains.

"And me? why did you need my help so badly?" I asked.

"Our Coven plans on standing with the kings in this battle." Alice began. "If the Romanians win any anonymity we have in this world will be gone. We will be feared, hunted and it will take centuries before humanity would try to hear us out. We plan on fighting beside the Volturi. The Romanians won't make the battle showy in the beginning. Their counting on the element of surprise to win so they won't attack until they somehow know the majority of the guards and the kings to be in the throne room, most likely for feeding.

"Stefan, Vladimir and Samael will be the last to enter once the others keep them in one spot. They will most likely make a dramatic entrance with Samael holding them in a circle slowly ripping them to pieces until they get to the three kings. That's where you'll come in. You will be out of sight because as strong as Samael's gift is, it only works if he can see you somehow. That's why we need to train you to be a strong fighter, to get past any enemies left behind. But more than that we need you to train your gift as well because the only way we can stop this sadistic monster is if-"

"If I burn him before he can see me." I interrupt, finally seeing my role in all this. Alice nods and I lean back in my seat, taking a calming breath and staring up at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking back at Alice with a smirk. "If you told me this when I first met you I probably would have thought you were insane and took off."

"Which is why you needed to get to know us and understand what we were exactly before I said anything." Alice said with a sad smile. After a brief moment of silence the tiny pixie spoke again. "So, will you fight with us? I promise no more bullying, but real training." Everyone in the room stops breathing and I look at everyone around the table.

_They're terrified, this is what they were hiding from me. If I walk away I could hide. Let the world burn and not have to stick to the shadows._ I thought staring down at the table deep in thought, not noticing Edward twitch_. But could I live with myself if I did. Sure I wouldn't have to watch my Uncle from a distance and he would know he wasn't completely alone, but would I want him to look at me like a monster every time he looked into my eyes. I may feed off animals on occasion but I have no problem with the normal human diet. I only stick to animals when I'm in the area due to the Cullen's treaty. No. I couldn't. And not just because of my family but Rose's as well. I know how much she wishes she was still human and this is the closest she'll ever get to it. I couldn't take that from her. I couldn't bear to be the reason Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Em lose their happiness, and I won't._ After reaching my decision and looking back up I saw Edward relax and Alice let out a huge breath in relief.

"Really Alice, did you really doubt me?" I asked a little disappointment she thought I wouldn't help.

"Sorry, but one thing I've learned with my gift; rarely anything is one hundred percent." She responded.

"So...when does training start?" I asked and the forced calm disappeared and replaced with relief.

"After classes during the week and every weekend." Jasper sad with an smirk and gleam in his eye that made me uneasy. "I'll make you wish you were human and had the pleasure of fainting."

"Shit!" _I may regret this, but at least this time the training will be more of a learning experience._

"Kenna!" Esme reprimanded.

"Sorry!" Was my immediate reasons and Emmett burst out in laughter the heavy atmosphere now gone entirely.

Third Person POV

Kenna had left the house a couple of minutes ago. Most likely to check up on her Uncle again. Once she was completely out of hearing distance the happy atmosphere disappeared and the silence was broken by Rosalie's chair slamming up against the wall with a loud _BAM_!

"Babe..." Emmett started to say, completely understanding her anger.

"So this is what you three were planning." Rose spit out through clenched teeth.

"Rose it-" Alice began.

"Don't! Don't you dare say it has to be this way again." Rose snapped at Alice with a growl which resulted in Jaspers rising to his feet and angling his body slightly in front of his mate. "Are all of you okay with this?! None of you are going to stop this?! She's our friend and you're all going to let her destroy herself over this."

"I'm sorry Rose. None of us want this to happen but you know there's just...no other way." Carlisle said looking sadly at his oldest daughter.

"I won't help you with this." Bella said getting up and running from the house to her cabin.

"I'm going to talk with her." Edward said.

"Don't." Alice said stopping him before he fully got up from his seat. "She won't change her mind. Pushing her anymore will only hinder us." Alice said.

"Do you not _hear_ yourself?! My god, you sound like Aro!" Rose shouted and took off towards her room, Emmett right behind her.

Carlisle turned back to Alice after watch Emmett go to calm his wife.

"She'll come around eventually." Alice answered before he could speak his question.

Carlisle nodded and got up from his chair, holding out his hand for his wife who took it. They then left the house to hunt. The three left at the table sat there for several moments before Edward spoke.

"Now what?" Was all he said while looking out in the direction of the cabin he shared with his mate sadly.

"Now we train. We have five months left before the battle starts."

"How certain is that date Alice?" Edward asked.

"One hundred percent. Vladimir and Stefan plan on ending everything this year on the anniversary of their mates death." Was Alice's response.

"Then we better get ready." Jasper says as he helps Alice from her chair and the three go up to the Major's study to plan out the five months they have left.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Start

**Hey everyone, I'm back! As always I only own my OC.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Start

_Two Weeks After the Family Meeting_

"Don't open your eyes!" Alice chirped in my ear.

"Okay, there are two things wrong with that sentence. One, you know I don't plan on opening my eyes until you say so. And two, you are _literally_ covering my eyes while wrapped around my upper half." I said, more annoyed than angry.

"Humph." Alice huffed as she jumped off my back, her husband chuckling at our exchange. "And after we went through all the trouble to build this for you. You're almost as bad as Bella when it comes to my presents for her." Alice complains. If my eyes were opened they'd have popped out of my head from how hard I'd be rolling them.

"My apologies madam. I meant no offense. Please do continue with this surprise. I am so _very _anxious. My heart could burst." Every word positively dripping with sarcasm as I bowed deeply at the waist in the general direction of the pesky pixie. While I couldn't see her reaction I could hear Jasper choking on air as he fought off a laugh. I just barely managed to keep a sincere face, but couldn't help the slight twitch of my lips at Jaspers reaction.

"Just open your eyes already." Alice said, tone clearly annoyed.

Right before I did so I realized something. _How quickly our relationship has changed in just two weeks. Once cold and distant, now clingy and bubbly with happiness. I hope she stays this way._ As I opened my eyes to look at this _gift _I realized I was just the smallest bit excited as to what it was.

"Well?! What do you think?" Alice demanded, impatient as ever.

"You built me a...garage." I stated, unsure how to respond. She was clearly look forward to my reaction so I kept my face carefully blank but only one thought popped into my head. _I'm still technically a missing person. Is she telling me to drive into town?!_

"No, silly. It just looks like one on the outside. Just in case we have human visitors. Look _i__nside_." Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

I looked over to Jasper with a questioning glance hoping he'd answer my unspoken question.

"Think of it as a gift for how well you've been doing in combat training. You actually managed to hold your own against Emmett this time." Jasper said after letting out one cough into his fist, finally calming down from my sarcastic moment.

"You and I both know that's only because he focuses solely on his strength and has no real strategy." I said. "But thank you nonetheless." I replied, turning back to what looked like a windowless garage behind their house and reached for the door knob and opened it.

I was so relieved that I had such a good grasp on my strength now and didn't rip off the handle that it took a few seconds after opening the door before I registered what was in the room.

_Empty._ The entire two car garage was empty and in the very center there was a staircase leading into what could only be some weird basement. After pausing for a few seconds I turned around at the two vampires behind me and asked a very important question.

"Are you planning on killing me in the basement with your Major, Alice?" I asked skeptically and both Jasper and Alice lost it.

"No." Alice said when she finally regained control of herself. "Just go down the damn stairs." She said point in the direction of the spiral staircase.

"Language." I snarked back, heading in the direction of the stairs as they followed behind me. "What would Esme say if she heard such a filthy word from her sweetest daughter?" I asked not expecting the response I got back.

"Trust me when I say dirtier words have left this mouth of mine." Alice responded with a smirk and I choked on air.

"No more! I don't want to hear about you and Jaspers nightly activities!" I shouted out, covering my ears as I race down the stairs. I barely heard their laughter as I reached the bottom of the stairs and froze again, just as confused as I was outside the building.

_They built me a fake windowless garage that hid what looks like a big ass empty...bomb shelter? _I thought as I looked around the room. It was completely empty and about the size of my elementary schools gymnasium.

"It's a training room for you." Jasper said from behind me when I just stood there. I turned to look at him and saw a bouncing Alice at his side. "I may be able to train you physically but we can't really have you burn down a portion of the forest trying to control your ability." Jasper then explained further. "I knew you were always scared of something. When I asked Edward about it he told me it was a fear of losing control, so we had this room built for you. Completely fire proof, and built to withstand a bomb going off from the _inside_."

I raced up to the both of them and looked between the two with venom tears in my eyes. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." I said. _I now have a place I can let loose. Whether it's to train or just vent without hurting anyone._

"I could take a guess." Jasper said with a knowing look. _Right, empath._

"Oh! And look at the back corner, at the floor!" Alice finally blurted out.

I walked over to where she pointed and noticed a handle on what looked like a small door in the floor. Kneeling down I grasped the handle and lifted the lid to see what was hidden inside.

"I put some changes of clothes in there. You know, until you figure out how not to burn your clothes off." Alice chirped. If I could still blush I probably would have. Instead I closed the hatch and coughed into my hand before turning around towards the duo.

"I love it." I said with a genuine smile on my face and Alice jumped for joy before rushing up to me for a hug.

"I knew it!" Alice cheered while looking up at me after I released her.

I chuckled in response to her excitement. "Glad I didn't disappoint." I said as she let me go, returning to her husband's side.

"We'll leave you to your new training room. Something tells me you can't wait to try out the room." Jasper said as he put his arm around his mate, turned around and started back towards the stairs. "You don't have to worry about sparing today. But tomorrow when we're at school I expect you to be down here working on that temper of yours." Jasper called out over his shoulder.

Right as Alice and him cleared the stairs, I lobbed a small ball of fire at the last step. "Don't play with fire Jaz. You might just get burned." Was my response to my action. I then heard Jasper and Alice laugh in response before leaving the garage and heading up to the house.

"Alright." I said as I looked around the room again. "Where to start."

_Seven Hours Later_

I had decided to start with some meditation exercises I learned in my therapy class. The idea was that maybe if I could find my center again I could visualize the flame inside me and get a better understanding of it. After several hours of just pure meditating I was about to give up, it was hard to clear my mind of distractions with my senses being stronger than when I was human. But then it happened, I saw a flicker of something in my mind. Focusing on it resulted in it becoming not only clearer but also bigger.

_My flame. _I figured out.

I delved deeper into my mind until I was no longer aware of my surroundings. It was like I was walking towards my flame in my mind and as I approached it I realized something.

_It's warm not hot. And not just warm but somehow comforting and calming all at the same time._

Looking at the flame I saw flashes of the fire that killed my parents and then my brothers actions towards me as a result. The anger I felt slowly building as I once again remembered my human past made my hands subconsciously clench and my body felt like it was slowly warming up. When I looked back at the flame my eyes widened. It had tripled in size and was crackling angrily. Realizing it was behaving this way as a result of my anger I tried to force it under control. Pushing my anger away, but that only made it worse.

_What do I do?!_ I started to panic. _I can't stop it._

After a few minutes of watching the flames grow I remembered something my therapist said. They had told me hiding my anger would only lead to more problems, that I needed to acknowledge it, but not let it overwhelm me.

_Okay, deep breathes. Don't fight it. That only makes it worse, and don't push it away, so now what? _I thought.

_Don't let it overwhelm me. Accept it, let it wash over me. _I stood there with my arms spread out to pull in all the rage in my mind and it almost consumed me. It was so tempting too, but I knew that holding onto all that anger would be too disastrous. So I let it wash through me and the peace that came as a result of that very action was crippling.

Falling to my knees as the last of my rage went through me I opened my eyes and saw that my flame had returned to its original calm form with only one difference. There was a serenity to it that surrounded me and made me feel at peace. Reaching out my hand I reached out to the now serene flame and it shrunk down to fit in the palm of my hand and I just stared at it for a while. Before I could do anything else though I felt a foreign presence in my mind.

_Edward? _I asked and the presence almost felt shocked. Focusing on my surrounding in the basement of the...of my training room I opened my eyes once again and I was sitting in the exact same spot, the only difference being that my left hand was raised and in it sat a small flame licking at the air. Let out another unneeded breath I drew the flame back inside myself and stood, looking around the area I was sitting in. Looking around I saw the singe marks that surrounded were I sat and turned around to look at Edward at the bottom of the stairs.

"Alice sent me, she told me it was safe if I called you up." The telepath said focusing on my face. "You heard me...?" He asked and I knew exactly what he meant and started to slowly make my way over to him.

"No. I sensed something. I wasn't sure if it was you or not." Stopping a few feet before him I noticed he looked from my face towards the wall and kept shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Are you okay? Shouldn't you be visiting your daughter?" I asked.

"_I'm_ fine. I came back an hour ago. It's just...well," Edward said and I tilted my head slightly waiting for him to continue. "One, you're so calm." He said and I realized he was right. _Must be a result of accepting my anger. I'm no longer constantly fighting it off._

"And second," Edward said, clearing his throat, bringing me back to the conversation at hand. "You're naked." He finished.

Ice water couldn't have been more effective. I quickly looked down and realized that in almost being consumed by my anger the flames that burst from me took my clothes with them.

_Oh. My. God! _I screeched out in my thoughts. "Turn around!" I yelled at him and he obeyed instantly.

I quickly ran over to the hatch in the floor Alice showed me and grabbed the first outfit I could find. Quickly putting it on after slamming the door shut. "Okay. You can turn around now." I said shakily, one hand pushing my hair back and the other on my hip trying to force back my embarrassment.

As Edward turned around I only had one thought for him. _This stays between us._ I hissed at him in my thoughts.

"Yes ma'am" Was his only response.

After patting down the imaginary wrinkles in my clothes I walked back over to Edward. "And why did Alice tell you to come find me?" I asked pretending the last minute didn't happen.

"They're halfway through classes and Alice wanted me to make sure you hunted before Jasper got home." Edward answered and my eyes widened in shock.

"I've been down here almost a full _day?_!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." Edward said slowly. "Jasper and Alice had to stay at our cabin because of, and I quote, 'the rage monster in the basement' was what she told me." He finished and smiled a bit at my small pout.

"Right." I said still trying to absorb the fact that I've been down here that long. _I probably didn't notice since I no longer felt any of my usual human needs to distract me._ I thought. "I'll go grab a deer or something. Tell Jasper I'll meet him at the usual spot." I said as we were leaving the fake garage.

"I will." Edward said shaking his head at me.

"What?" I asked when I realized he was silently laughing at me.

"How many cell phones does that make that you destroyed?" He asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" I said indignantly taking off into the woods, Edwards laughter fading in the distance.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the update. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Our Little Secret

**Hey everybody! As always I own nothing except my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Our Little Secret

**6 Weeks Down, 18 to Go**

_Thud!_

_..._

"No way..." Emmett said staring up into my eyes, disbelief and shock the only two expressions on his face.

"Holy..." I trailed off unable to formulate any other words.

_Clap, clap, clap. _"Congratulations Kenna!" Jasper said from the side lines as he walked towards Em and I. "This makes your first win." He said, smirking down at our very own family clown.

Standing up from my crouch above Emmett I released him and jumped back. Just as I thought he tried to swing around to grab me as soon as I let him go.

"No! It's a fluke!" Emmett yelled out. "I want a do over! She clearly cheated!" Em demanded.

_Chuckle._

"Gasp! Et toi Rose, et toi?" Emmett said sounding betrayed.

"And me, Emmy bear." Was Rose's remark back.

"Come on Emmett, isn't it a good thing? I mean the whole point of all this is so I defend myself." I said trying to smooth things over. Judging by his face I could see I was only making things worse. _Okay, plan B._ I thought. "I mean if anything this just shows how good of a teacher you are, and look how long it took me to get this far! This not only proves you're an awesome instructor but an amazing fighter since we've been sparing for hours none stop. For weeks even!" With each word I could see his frustration melt away and a smile slowly make its way back on his face. _Hook, line and sinker._

_Snort!_

As soon as Em turned around to sing his own praises to his wife, ego fully restored, I turned to my left to glare at Edward. _Not. A. Word. _I thought out to him and he lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't get too excited now." Jasper said, gaining all our attention again. "This _is _just your first win. Now do it again until your _teacher_ can't touch you."

"Can't I spar with someone else though?" I asked sweetly, silently begging him with my eyes. _Oh god. If I end up laying Em out over and over again there would be no words that could stop his whining._

"But Emmett's been the only one you showed any real improvement with. Why stop a method that isn't broken? You don't have any problem with it do you Em? You heard her. You're the _amazing_ fighter after all. Who am I to take away the _best_ teacher she's had?" Jasper said, and I swear I could just see the little devil horns on his head with that evil smirk as he spoke over his shoulder while looking at me.

All I could do was stare at Jaz helplessly as he spoke, mouthing the word _monster _at him before Emmett was once again fooled into sparing with me again. _If I keep winning he's just gonna get angrier until the other guys or Rose distract him._ I thought miserably while cursing myself for making it sound like Jasper hasn't been using all his personal time helping me improve. _When the hell did he become the jealous type?!_

"Nice to see you finally admit it Jaz. Come on Pyro, I'm ready when you are." Em said while slapping Jasper on the back with a smile then focusing back on me.

I reluctantly moved back into position and barley glanced at Jaz as he walked back over to the sidelines to watch and comment on the fight once again. As soon as he turned around to face us Emmett made his move once again. _This is not going to be a fun night. _

**Four Hours Later**

"That's enough!" Esme yelled out.

"Oh thank god." I said as all the Cullen's froze at the sound of their mother's voice. That tone must not have allowed for no arguments apparently because even Emmett stood at attention. _I thought he was going to kill me._ I thought.

In the first hour of sparing after my first win it was a mostly seventy percent of me getting my ass kicked. As time went on and I finally started understanding what Jaz was trying to tell me, it turned into me wining about fifty percent of the time. But as I kept winning Emmett kept losing his cool and got more aggressive. In the spar before this last one it genuinely looked like he was trying to kill me. At that point even Rose started to get nervous and brought out the big guns when Em stopped listening to everyone else and just kept trying to attack me. And that's how Esme found us. Me with a missing arm and a cracked neck running away from Emmett while Edward tried to distract him and Jasper was making a go for my arm so he could reattach it later.

"What do you think you're doing?! You should be training Kenna, not trying to kill her." Esme yelled out at her son who finally started to look somewhat calm and a little repentant.

"I was..." Emmett started but was cut off.

"No! Rose told me exactly what was happening so don't you dare try to make excuses. You are grounded. No more sparing for a week for you!" Esme said and the look on Emmett's face almost looked like she had ripped a puppy out of a child's arms and sent it to a kill shelter. "Now that's enough sparing for today. Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all three of you will go hunting and stay in the house until it's time for school. Edward you hunted this morning so just go home to Bella and stay there. I don't want to hear a single complaint from anyone! Now go!" As soon as the worlds left her mouth all of her children disappeared to do as they were told. Jasper had handed me my arm and gave a quick apology before rushing off into the woods to hunt.

"Thanks." I said as I sat down on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Kenna." Esme said sincerely as she rushed to my side. "Here let me help." Holding out her hand I gave her my arm and moved the shredded pieces of my shirt out of the way so she could see the area clearly.

"Again, thanks. I didn't think Em would get that riled up about losing." I said chuckling.

"It's the least I could do. I swear I thought I taught him better than that. This doesn't look too bad, but I'll have to add some venom to help it heal quickly." She said, a worried look on her face.

"Go ahead, I doubt I could lick the back of my arm anyway." I said.

I can't describe how weird it is to see your own arm reattached. As Esme realigned my arm she leaned down and added her venom to the wound to speed up the healing, licking long the breaks in my arm until it fully healed. I grimaced at the pain. As the stinging burn slowly subsided I could feel my diamond hard skin healing together. Frowning at my arm as I slowly watched it heal I got lost in my thoughts. All focused on the same thing. _The deadlines approaching and I'm only now show improvement. Will I have time? Can I save them? There's so much that could go wrong if I'm not ready and the stakes are too high if we...if I fail. _After the last of the break healed I still stared at my arm, my mind swirling with thoughts. I didn't snap out of it until I felt a hand on my check.

"Kenna?" Esme asked concerned. When she saw that she finally had my attention she smiled at me. "It's going to be okay."

"But how can you know that? Not even Alice is certain about what's going to happen." I said.

"Call it mother's intuition, but I know things will all work out somehow. It may not be perfect but I know you'll succeed." She says and I can feel my eyes burn with venom tears. "Every day that goes by I can see how much you've grown. How much you've learned from Jaspers teachings and how much confidence you've gained in your ability. As long as you don't give up, I believe you will succeed." Esme said, leaning forward to kiss my forehead.

"I wish she were here." I said, voice cracking. Esme looked at me confused until realization showed on her face and she pulled me into a hug.

"Your mother, your parents would be so proud if they could be here to see you now. Never doubt that." Esme said before placing her hands on both sides of my face and stepping back to look in the eyes. "Just make sure you do what you feel is right and don't get caught up in the past, there's just some things that can't be changed or done any other way. Remember that." She said so seriously all I could do was nod.

"Okay." I said realizing she was waiting for a verbal response.

"Good. Now, would you like to come into the house and break one...I mean play one of Emmett's games." She said with a wink and a cheerful smile on her face. The previous conversation forgotten.

Shaking my head I smiled back at her. "No thanks. I think I want to get some meditation in first." I said.

"Alright dear. Just don't overdo it okay?" Esme said.

"Yes ma'am." I said with a salute and if she usually did I would expect her to roll her eyes at my smart ass remark.

"I'll see you tomorrow dear." Was her farewell knowing I would most likely not come out until I need to hunt before her kids come home from school. Just like every other day.

Walking around the house to my garage I head down the stairs and open the hidden hatch in the floor, placing my wallet, phone and keys inside. Rarely do I ever make the same mistake twice.

"Okay, find your center first and then focus on using fire." I said out loud to myself and walked to the center of the room. Looking around I frown at all the scorch marks on the wall. _It's been two weeks since I've lost controlled and gone all Johnny Storm. I've even figured out how to not burn my clothes off and don't have to concentrate as hard to do so. What to focus on today? _I thought as something caught my eye in the corner. There was a note on a huge cardboard box. I picked up the note and unfolded it to read it.

_Kenna,_

_ Hey I saw you trying to figure out what to do next and I came up with a new thing for you to work on. If you look into the box you see about a few hundred wooden and wax figurines. HEAR ME OUT! This will come in handy. I want you to manage to maintain that flame suit you finally perfected and work on this at the same time._

_ Place one wooden figurine on the ground and I want you to focus on surrounding it in fire without it catching on fire. Keep doing this until you can spread out your flames throughout the whole room without burning the wooden figurine. Keep increasing the amount of figurines throughout the room once the number of them becomes too easy._

_ After you've mastered it with wooden figurines I them want you to start over with the wax ones. The goal this time is the same as before but try to control the temperature of the flames so they don't melt. Once you've completed this then come the last challenge._

_ Lastly you'll place both the wooden and wax figurines on the ground. The goal this time around is to burn the wooden figurines while keeping the wax one intact. Keep all the figurines upstairs until you're ready to put more out._

_ Don't worry about running out of them. You were too focused on making it downstairs you probably missed the stacks of boxes to the right of the entrance. There's another ten boxes there. I'll replace them as needed._

_Love your friendly neighborhood pixie!_

_P.S. Sorry about the sparring match. I needed to keep you distracted while I set this up and didn't realize what was about to happen until after your first win. _

"Well that explains where Alice was but..." Flipping the page over I saw the note continued and I laughed after reading. "Annoying little seer, thank you."

_P.S.S. Before you finish that thought. I'm currently working on how we're all supposed to make it to Volterra. Since you're technically a famous missing person we can't really go the normal route and I doubt you'd be up for swimming the whole way there. And you're welcome._

Grabbing the box I went upstairs and set it down next to the stack by the door. Grabbing one of the wooden figurines I ran back downstairs and placed it in front of me. Taking a few steps back, I sat down and worked on finding my center. _It keeps getting easier every time._ I thought as it only took about ten seconds this time compared to the several hours it took when I first entered this room.

As I let the flame resting in my chest envelope me I opened my eyes. It only took a fraction of a second to get them to appear without burning my clothes. I don't even smell a hint of burnt cotton this time. Soon I won't have to think about it at all. Looking at the figurine I get to work on making a circle of flames around it. It took a lot of concentration. I focused on letting my flames slither outward first in an attempt to get it to circle the wooden figure. I learned a long time ago that while I can create a flame from myself, I can't create a fire in the middle of an empty room without having something to burn for it to latch onto. I wasted a whole week and a half figuring that out.

In my haste to get the flame to circle the wooden figurine I put in a bit too much effort in pushing out my flame. Instead of it slowly creeping towards the figure it shoot out like a bolt of lighting across the room and slammed into the far wall engulfing it in flames.

"Oops, my bad!" I said to no one as I pulled the flames back under my controlled and they returned to me leaving singe marks up the wall. When I started to smell something reminiscent of a camp fire I looked down and saw the charred remains of the wooden figure and laughed. "At least I can finally say I completely destroy Jasper."

It did not escape my notice that the wooden figurines were of Emmett and Jasper while the wax ones were of the rest of the family.

Before I could go upstairs to grab the next target... I mean wooden figure my phone went off. Grabbing it from compartment after making sure I pulled my flames from my arms I unlocked my phone and read the message. It was from Jasper.

_Alice told me what happened. We'll see if you still think the same way after tomorrow. With Emmett grounded It'll be just you and me tomorrow. :)_

"Oh shit." I said before my phone went off again. This time it was from Alice.

_Language. O:)_

"You little...!" In my haste to reply my anger got the better of me and I shattered my phone screen. "Dammit!" Throwing the now useless phone in the corner I went upstairs to grab another figure and a sound came from one the box next to it. Opening it up I pulled out another phone and unlocked the screen. It was another text from Alice.

_Our little secret. ;)_

* * *

**Sorry about the delay everyone.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13: Almost One Hundred Percent

**Hello everyone. You know the drill. I own nothing except my own OC.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Almost One Hundred Percent

**10 Weeks Down, 14 to Go**

"Damn." Was all I heard as soon as my alarm went off letting me know the others were on their way home.

"Emmett?" I asked calmly, still in the zone from my meditation.

"Yeah, I left first so I could get in a spar before Jaz ruined it with hints and...um, could you dial it back a bit? It's not hot, but it's getting a little too close for comfort." He finished and I looked around me.

"Oh!" I said as I looked around the room. The entire floor was engulfed in flames except for twenty six different spots that had wax figurines sitting there. I had finally managed to control exactly where my flames were and was finishing up my last day of practicing with just the wax figures as I'd finally managed to control the temperature of my flames. Now all I have to do figure out how to spread out my flames so that it burns certain people and spares others. _That will be difficult. I'll have to focus on splitting my thoughts in two different directions for this to work. One will be focused on taking out the enemy while the other will be on creating a...field of safety around those I want to protect. That will be difficult and even if I do master that it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to do when those I need to protect and kill are fighting amongst each other. I have been practicing my ability to sense a vampires location from what little heat they produce, maybe that will help me with learning to split focus. But still how can I truly master what I'm trying to do without practicing on a moving target? Hmm..._

"Helloooooo?! Earth to Pyro! Did you hear me?" Emmett yelled out, trying to regain my attention.

"Sorry, I just had a thought...Hey Emmett since you're here I want to try something new. It might be a little extreme but I need practice on sensing moving things from their heat signature and I think the best way to master that quickly would be to practice fighting without my sight. No Jaz involved, you game?" I smirked at his stunned face.

I haven't been allowed to spar with Em for a while now since he gets so aggressive when he loses more than four times in a row and unfortunately that's all he's been doing in the past week and a half. Honestly, what can I say, Jasper's a hell of a teacher. It's so easy to read Em's moves now that being blindfolded won't end as badly as if I was sparing with Jaz himself. I mean, I finally got to the point were Jaz can't talk while he spars with me and it's an actual challenge for him. I can even fight Rose and Edward together with ease now. With my practiced meditation I can easily clear my thoughts without hesitation now so Edward can't glean my thoughts. It's also helped my concentration, I don't fall for distractions and I'm quicker at reacting to the unexpected.

Speaking of unexpected, the Cullen's have taken up the practice of surprise attacks now that I've improved so much at combat. Even Bella started in on this. I'm pretty sure it's because I'm one of the few who don't listen to Edward's paranoia about her getting hurt and I don't hold back. I mean sure she isn't going to be there with us since it's been decided she'll stay here and protect Nessie with Jacobs help just in case things don't work out the way we planned, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need to hone her fighting skills. If anything she needs to practice more in case we _do_ lose since at that point they'll be on their own. Either way this new surprise training idea everyone's joined in has been a benefit to everyone. I learned to read body language a lot faster this way since Jasper likes to attack in the middle of a harmless conversation with no warning whatsoever. The only exception is when I'm in my training room for obvious reasons. It's part of the reason I've spent so much time practicing down here.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I say after waiting half a minute for Emmett to shake of the surprise of me actually wanting to spar with him again. As I waited for the surprise to finally leave his face I pulled in my flames and managed to put up the wax figures before he finally spoke again.

"Hell yes! We probably have a good hour before they get back, lets go!" He shouted before throwing me over his shoulder and running out to our designated training area, me laughing the whole way there.

"Okay." I said as I calmed down after being placed on my feet. Emmett was all ready to go but he forgot one thing. "Now I need a blindfold."

"Dang it! I don't carry those on me any more since Rose-"

"Stop!" I yelled out. "I don't need to know about your kinks! Just go get one of my scarf or something that has _not_ been used for your nightly activities with your wife."

"Jez you've been hanging out with Edward too much, but fine I'll find something for you to use that won't sully your precious virgin eyes." Emmett mocked before taking of in the direction of the house before I could get more than an indignant screech out of my mouth.

"Damn horny teenager!" I yell after him only getting his laugh back as a retort. "Humph!"

Not a minute later he returned with a scarf in hand and walked over towards me with a smirk. "Turn." Was all he said and I did with a roll of my eyes. Once the scarf was safely in place I turned back around and heard Em move away from me.

"I let you know when I'm-oomph!" Was all I got out before I was flat on my back after being clotheslined and Emmett pounced on me before I could fully register what happened with his teeth at my neck.

"There's no waiting until your ready pyro." Was all he said before he sat back on my stomach. I could just hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "Best two out of threeee!" He screeched and jumped up at the end of his sentence as I lit a smallish fire under his ass. Not enough to seriously burn, just enough to sting a pit.

I jumped up and away from him. In that short span of time I was able to center myself again and spread out my senses so I could focus on Emmett lack of heat in front of me. The only issue was trying to separate him from the trees.

"Can't take the heat _Emmy Bear_?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible.

"Oh, it's so on." Was all he said before he rushed me again.

I waited as long as possible before making my move. When he was six feet away I acted as if I was about to tackle him before I lifted my right foot and used his left knee as leverage to launch myself over him in a flip, grabbing him right under his jaw with my right hand, using my left on his shoulder to help me flip over him and tucking myself into a ball as I went flipping over him and managing to lift him up over my shoulder and across the field into the small tree at the edge of the clearing, taking it out with him.

"You were saying?" I smiled at him.

Emmett growled and jumped back up and started circling me. I didn't even need to move. My ability to sense heat was just amazing. It was like looking in every direction at once with heat vision goggles except without the shades of red, yellow and blue. It was like if you stare at a hot patch of concrete on a street and you can just see the heat coming off of it. My _vision _was like seeing only pitch black and every thing that had heat was that wavering outline around them with their center varying from shades white fading out to black depending on how cool they were. A sharp piercing silvery white being what my hottest flames look like and a normal body being this silvery grey color. Emmett looked like a solid medium grey stick like figure that blend into the pitch black environment, the only thing that gave him a full humanish shape being that wavering outline that kind of blurred out the sharp lines of his body. I just needed to focus on not getting too distracted by the little heat signatures around me. It had been a while since I hunted, even the squirrels were starting to look appetizing.

I _watched _him circle me and waited for his next move. As he reached directly behind me and stopped moving I tilted my head in slight confusion. _What's he going to do now? _While Emmett may be predictable, he is by no means stupid. He does learn from his mistakes, for instance he learned very quickly not to charge at me roaring after the first few days of sparing together. Another thing he's learned from fighting me is to actually think out an attack instead of relying solely on his enhanced strength after finally accepting that I was indeed the stronger one. As Emmett charged he mad a quick movement that threw for a second until I saw that his hand now looked a few shades darker surrounded by lighter lines. _He picked up something. _I then turned and charged at him in an attempted to throw him off his game but it didn't work. He chucked what I assumed was a rock or clump of mud directly at my head and in an attempt to dodge I leaned backwards so the thrown object sailed harmlessly over my head and stopped by the trees with an echoing _Crack!_ Emmett then attempted to rush me again, his arm raised in an attempt to knock me off my feet again but failed.

Using the fact that he didn't know I could see his every move without issue I let him swing his fist forward and, using our opposing forward movements against him, grabbed his arm, swinging my right leg over up over his shoulder and spun downwards into the ground. This resulted in him flipping over onto his back _hard_ with me kneeling slightly on top of him. One leg pinning his left half to the ground.

In a burst of annoyance Emmett snarled at me and reached forward in an attempt to grab me by the back of my neck and throw me off. Releasing him I jumped back and landed with all of the grace of a dancer in a slight crouch a few feet from him. Emmett then jumped to his feet and before he could take another step forward I leapt forward onto my hands and twisted myself to the side bringing my feet up, one leg slightly bent into me and slammed my left foot into the center of Emmett's chest. He didn't go very far though as he saw the move coming and planted his feet, only sliding back a foot before reaching up and grabbing my leg. As he started to pull me into him I pushed back on my hands and turned into him kicking out my free leg and kicking him soundly in the side of his head, sending him face first into the ground. Before he could right himself I jumped onto his back and slammed my fist into the back of his head, stunning him. With my hands holding down his arms and me straddling his back I leant down and nipped him on his neck. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make my message clear. Just to be on the safe side however, I brought my lips up to his ear, "You lose."

"This isn't over." Emmett growled out into the ground. "Get off of me."

Smirking I opened my mouth to say something but froze. "I'd love a round two but it looks like the others are approaching." I said as I jumped a safe distance away from them.

"Damn it, you cheated!" Was the only thing Em had to say as he slowly pushed himself up and glared at me.

"I am literally blindfolded." Was my only response.

"Then why the hell was this harder than usual?!" He yelled back.

_I probably shouldn't tell him that I'm using this method of seeing lets me see more than what my eyes could. _

We then heard the others reach the training area, Edward was hard not to hear with his choked laughter. _Hey Eddie._

"Lost again I see Emmett." Edward said with a glare directed at me for my thoughts.

"Shut it Edward!" Em snapped back.

"Come on you three, no antagonizing. Don't make me get mom" Alice said as she and Rose joined us.

"That's right, especially you Em. You know you're not allowed to spar with Kenna without supervision anymore." Jasper said appearing at his wife's side.

"Whatever." Emmett huffed and stormed back into the woods towards the house, his wife followed behind him in an attempt to do some damage control.

_"_Hey Kenna. How did your practice go?" Bella asked.

"Just lovely Bells, thanks for asking. I finally have control of my flames temperature and movements separately. Now I just need to work on combining the two so I can burn one without harming the other."

"That's amazing." She said back.

"The only problem is figuring out how to do that. Every time I tried it before I just ended up burning them both or burning nothing. Yesterday was a disaster, so today was just me meditating and perfecting what I could already do." I said with a frown.

"Well, what about your clothes?" Bella asked.

"My clothes?" I repeated back to her confused before I realized what she was saying. _Holy shit!_

"Yeah, maybe your thinking too hard about it. You've already figured out how to do all of that. Just use the same method for when your trying not to burn your clothes just expand that method on the object around you. Instead of focusing on weakening the flame to a point where it exists but can't burn, try and focus on the same thing when you're trying not to make your clothes burst into flames."

_Oh my goodness she's right. I mean no matter how hot my flames get my clothes are no longer affected by the temperature or flame itself. Lets see. When I go all Johnny Storm I don't burn my clothes because I'm focusing on a thin film around myself that acts like a...a thin barrier! Why didn't I think of this before! Okay. So I started off subconsciously shielding myself from my flames, when I figured out there is a thin film that I can project outwards a little further over my clothes I made them fireproof. After enough practice it happened automatically without thought. If I can figure out how to somehow create that same shield around others away from me I could protect them from my flames no matter how hot they get or how large the flames get. But is that possible? I can't make my flames appear in any random area if there is nothing to burn unless I'm pushing them out from myself. Can I create a shield around someone else without stretching my own out? If I can't will I be able to focus enough to push out my shield before the flames reach them? So many questions. I need to get back to my training area and-_

"Hold up there darling." Jasper said as he cut off my line of thoughts. Apparently I'd gone all silent and statue like again and Edward was giving them a play by play of my thoughts as Bella was starting to get worried with all the silence. "You know the deal. Eight hours of power training in the morning. Eight hours of sparing in the afternoon and then you can do whatever you like with the remaining eight."

"But, this could be a breakthrough for the wall I've been hitting. Come on, I'll do anything if you just skip this sparring session. Please! Anything." I said bouncing up and down in excitement on my toes in front of Jasper.

"Anything huh?" Jasper said, thinking about it.

"Come on it's Thursday. If you give me today and Friday I'll spar with you as much as you want on the weekend. I swear." I said with my best version of puppy dog eyes.

Jasper was silent for a moment thinking about my offer. I know he's been wanting to train with me longer than the agreed upon time and this would be the perfect opportunity for him to do just that. As he looked down at his wife who was giggling at my attempt at persuading her husband she looked up at him and met his questioning gaze. Alice then got that far away look in her eyes for a few moments before focusing back on her mate, a huge smile on her face and nodded at him her answer.

Looking back at me Jasper sighed, "Alright, you have a deal, but I don't want to hear a single complaint the entire weekend." Jaz said and barely managed to finish his sentence before I screeched in joy and hugged him.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou." I said so quickly only a vampire could make it out. "You won't hear a single complaint, promise." I then spun around and hugged Bella so tightly you hear her start to creak. "If you weren't married I'd kiss you!" I yelled out, meaning every word.

"Ouch, noted. Now please put me down." Bella groaned out, sighing in relief once she was free.

"Remember, on Sat-" Jasper started.

"On Saturday be here, no complaints, got it bye." I said and took of towards my garage. _I can't wait to work on this, but first I need to hunt. _I thought before breaking away from the path to my training room further into the forest to look for a bite to drink.

**Third Person POV**

Looking after Kenna as she fled into the trees the four remaining vampires looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I swear Jasper, you made a monster." Edward finally said after pulling himself together, his arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Hey it got Emmett off your back didn't it?" Was Jaspers response after planting a kiss to the top of his mates head.

As the laughs finally died down so did the mood as they once again were forced to think about why they had to do all this training.

"I still don't like this." Bella said as she pulled away from them. "I'm sure if we just explain everything it should work out.

"We talked about this Bella. It isn't the time." Edward says.

"Then when is! I can't take this Edward. She's our friend, we can't do this to her." Bella sad looking into Edwards eyes pleadingly.

"I'm sorry Bella but we can't." Edward said looking away from her. His frozen heart breaking at the despair and guilt on her face. When he made to grab her hand she pulled away from him and turned away.

"I'm going to visit Nessie." Was all she said before taking off.

Sighing Edward pulled his hand through his hair and Alice approached him, her hand landing softly on his sleeve. "It'll be okay in the end Edward."

"You don't know that." Was all he said as he turned from his sister to go back to the main house alone, again.

"No Edward. It _is_ going to be alright." Alice said and waited as her words finally registered in his head.

"You mean..." Edward started to say hopefully and Alice cut him off with a nod.

"Look." Was all she said as she ran her latest vision through her mind.

"Alice?" Jasper asked and she looked at him with a sad smile on her face.

"It's nearly a hundred percent. We can't tell her still, but this was what we needed her to figure out. As soon as she has full control over this we won't have to worry as much, but we still can't tell her yet."

"Then when?" Jasper asked.

"Until it's almost too late. At the very last moment we can tell her about what needs to happen. She won't believe me now. She can't imagine staying with the Volturi at the moment."

"It'll be dangerous for her to stay there, it'll change her too much. Are you sure we won't be able to convince her?" Jasper asked again.

"She'll somewhat understand when we tell her everything. But after they meet eyes, it'll change everything. She never go back with us." Alice said with glistening eyes.

"And we can't stop that?" Edward asked.

"Could you have avoided my gaze that day when we meet for the first time?" Alice asked Jasper. "Could you have stopped yourself from turning around to look at Bella in that cafeteria?" She turned to ask her brother.

"No." He said and they all looked down hopelessly. "There's no way to stop something like that when your mate is so close."

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14: Saved by Jewelry

**As always I only own my OC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Saved by Jewelry

**18 Weeks Down, 6 to Go**

"Okay Pyro we're here. What was it you three wanted to show us?" Emmett asked as he followed the last of his family down the stairs to my designated training area.

"Just stand over there with your wife and watch." I said and waited as Em and Rose leaned into each other and looked back over to Jasper, Alice and me trying to figure out why I asked them all down here. Edward tensed briefly after snooping again and relaxed shortly after, his arm slowly moving from its place around Bella's shoulders to her hand, prepared to pull her back just incase. _Thanks for the trust Edward. _I thought towards him with a roll of my eyes and his response being an apologetic smile.

"Hey! No fair he peaked!" Emmett complained loudly. "What's going on?!" He demanded from Edward.

"That's enough Emmett." Carlisle said ending the argument before it could pick up and turn into a brawl. "Kenna called us down here for a reason now no more fighting."

"Yes dad." Emmett responded, glaring at his brother.

"Please continue sweetheart." Esme said with a smile.

"Thanks Esme, Carlisle. Now you guys stay here and try not to panic." I said before walking back over to Jaz and Alice, They other Cullen's remaining on the far side of the room by the stairs. Jasper had his hand in Alice's and they shared a silent conversation briefly before Alice smiled and Jaz relaxed. Looking up at me with a small nod. "As you all know I finally mastered my flames movement and strength. The only issue left being using it when surrounded by friends and allies. It took a long time but I finally figured out a solution. Thanks again Bells." I said with a grateful smile towards the youngest Cullen.

"No problem." Was her only response before I continued.

"Now I've been working on expanding my own field beyond myself so I can protect others while fighting with my gift, but every attempt failed because the field couldn't be separated from me or added to someone else. That would mean that when I extended it, because it's not a physical shield, there would be an entire path that wouldn't burn. So in a battle all the opposing side would have to do is stand in its path and they'd be fine. So a thought occurred to me tha-"

"Is this story coming to an end soon?" Emmett interrupted. "Me and Rose had plan-_oof." _Looking over to the couple I saw Rose glaring at Emmett who was holding his side.

"Sorry about him, please, continue." Rose said.

"Maybe it would be better if you just showed them Kenna." Alice said.

"_Sigh, _Alright fine. Actions speak louder than words, I guess." I say right before bringing out my flames.

"Uh, why the flames?" Emmett asks, a little more cautious.

"Just in case you attack me." Was my response along with a smirk as I held out my right arm still aflame, my middle finger and thumb pressed together.

"And why would I attack you?"

"Because of this." Was my only response before I snapped my fingers and both Jasper and Alice burst into flames.

"NO!" Emmett screamed out as he ran towards his siblings and quickly upstairs to the fire extinguisher before returning. Not even bothering with the pin he ripped the top of the extinguisher off directing it towards Alice and Jasper but it wouldn't work. They were still...burning? "They're not burning?" Was his only response as he dropped the now useless extinguisher and took a step back from the heat of the flames.

"No, we're not." Alice said. Smiling out to her family while covered in flames, Jasper had finally lost it and doubled over laughing.

"But...how?" Was all Em got out.

Walking over to Alice and Jasper I let out a small chuckle. Emmett turned and glared in response.

"If you were patient I would have explained it first." _Snap. _After snapping another time both my two helpers and my own flames went out. "Now. Are you ready to listen with the rest of the class?"

"Mom, Kenna-" Emmett complained, spinning around to face his family in order to get someone else on his side, but didn't see the reactions he expected. "Why are all of you smiling?!" He demanded in outrage.

"I'm sorry son." _Cough, _Carlisle tried to calm his son. "But it was easy to see where she was going with this."

"Sorry dear, but your father's right." Was Esme's response as her son turned to her.

"As I was explaining earlier," I said and Emmett stormed over to pout by his girlfriend who was trying to comfort him and smoother her laughter at the same time. "I realized I couldn't create a field or flame away from myself so I wondered if I could control my ability from a piece of myself."

"What?" Esme asked in a scarily calm voice and I hurried to save myself.

"My _venom_." I said quickly and she and her husband both relaxed. "I am my ability and my ability is me, so if I can expand my flames from any part of my body then maybe I could do that with my venom as well. After some practice I realized I could and that's were Alice came in. I asked her how we could use this to help us and she came up with the idea of-"

"Did you spit on them?!" Emmett once again jumped to conclusions and once again with the help of Rose he was silenced. "Sorry." Was all he said after a glare from everyone and then mimed the zipping of his lips.

"As I was saying, that's when Alice came up with an awesome idea. Alice?" I said, letting her take the stage.

"That's when I came up with the idea of these." She said, pulling a small necklace from under her shirt and holding it up for all to see.

It was a silver chain with a small blue vial, big enough to hold a few drops of liquid, surrounded by vines of the same color as the chain it hung on (Look up Bering Elixir Vial Necklace as an idea).

"It's an essential oil necklace we repurposed. Instead of oils it holds Kenna's venom." Alice finished before slipping it back on.

"It took sometime but I found out my venom could be used as a type of conduit so I could project not only my flames, but also my field to the person wearing the necklace. The only downside being that it can't go as far as if I was projecting them from myself. At most it can go out a yard, so if you're wearing it I could make it so all you have to do is simply touch your enemy and they'll turn to ash in your hand."

"That's amazing!" Carlisle exclaimed. "This could be exactly what we needed. Alice?"

"I got Aro's permission and I have enough necklaces for us, the Kings and the Volturi." The pixie responded.

"Why do we need the King's permission?" Her father asked.

"Because if a human got a hold of this necklace somehow it could expose us. I got his permission to use this method but only if Kenna swore she would destroy them once they have fulfilled their purpose in front of the Kings so they know they're truly gone." Alice answered.

"Why not just have us turn them over for him to destroy and a promise to never make them again?" Edward asked.

"Because unless I willing burn my venom itself it won't burn. Remember my field unconsciously protects my body from harm from any fire and that includes my venom. I would have to lift the field first before it could burn and I can't do that from a distance. So please don't lose it. I may be able to sense them from a far but if a human somehow get ahold of it before I find it that could end badly."

"Sweet! So now all we have to do is be there when those bastards show up and we can end this easy." Em cheered.

"Not exactly Emmet." Edward cut him off before he got too excited.

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to figure out how I'm supposed to get there and then formulate a strategy for the battle itself." I said.

"Actually, I figured out a solution to that first one Kenna." Alice said. "Aro has arranged for a personal jet to take us there. The pilot is human but he's another one of theirs and so is the one attendant on board."

"What about security at the airport?" I asked.

"Private jet means private airstrip as well. We can drive right up to it without a problem."

"Nice!" I said. "I always wanted to fly on a private jet."

"Now all that leave is strategy, which we will work on once we are on the plane." Alice said. "We'll have the Kings on the phone and should land a day before the attack. The only thing is that you'll have to stay on the plane until the very last minute Kenna."

"What? Why?" I asked. _I've never been to Volterra. What if I go the wrong way. _With all my attention now on Alice I didn't see the guilty flashes that passed over Rose, Emmett and Bella's faces.

"Don't worry. Carlisle and Esme will be with you, but you three have to stay until all of them are there that way we leave no room for survivors."

"Okay, that make sense. But why can't we strategize now?"

"The Kings are still trying to figure out what to do in order to lead them to the deepest part of the castle. They picked that area incase anyone tries to turn tail they have time to catch them before they can escape."

"But won't that be suspicious?"

"Not exactly." Carlisle joined in. "That would actually be a pretty good idea. You see, the deepest part of the castle is the feeding area. There's no windows because it's underground and only has one way in or out. They wouldn't be suspicious about the lack of guards because they would assume that they're waiting to feed. It would make them move faster because they'd believe the guard would be weaker from thirst and it would be the best chance to get them all in Samael's line of sight. They could keep them all distracted on one half of the room and with his back towards the door Kenna could easily surprise him from behind."

"So the only thing we have left to fully plan is the attack, which we ourselves can't really do." I said just to clarify.

"Yep." The pixie chirped.

"When do you leave?" Bella asked worriedly.

"A little over five weeks. Right after graduation." Edward answered, Bella's hands in his rubbing soothing circles as he presses his forehead to hers.

"That's so close."

"Yes it is." Edward said and started to place small kisses to her face.

Slowly the family started to funnel out. Esme and Carlisle headed to the main house, Rose and Em went out to continue whatever plans they had, and Alice and Jasper each took one of my arms and proceeded to drag me outside. Jaspers hand clamped over my mouth before I could say anything and they took off to the sparring area before I could kick up too much of a fuss.

_Don't you dare violate my training room Edward! _I screamed in my thoughts. _It's the one place I can go I know none of you have fucked in!_

Once we reached the sparring area they dropped me on my ass and I stood up and turned to them both.

"What the hell?!"

"Please don't bother them?" Alice asked seriously. "They've been fighting a lot lately and this is one of the last nights they'll have together before we leave and Bella stays behind." At her words I deflated.

"Then what do I do now?"

"Well we have the necklaces, and you did figure out how to use your flames without burning anyone." Alice said, sharing a secret glance with her mate.

"How about a mock battle? We're your enemies, if your flames touch us we play died, and the winner gets any one thing the loser is capable of giving, within reason." Jasper finished with a smirk.

"What do I have to do if I lose?"

"Ah ah ah. No one knows until they lose." Alice said.

"But what if losing isn't worth it?" I ask.

"And what if it is?" She retorted.

"Think of it this way. For the next eight hours you get to finally practice using both your fire and fighting abilities." Jasper interrupted.

_Hmmm. What to do? If I win I could-NO! If I think about it that might change the outcome depending on how it changes their motivation. _I thought to myself, trying to figure out whether or not I should accept the deal. _Whatever, what do I have to lose._

"You have a deal." I said and Alice jumped for joy.

"Oh, this is going to be so exciting!"

"You have no idea how right you are." I say getting into position, the mated pair circling me. "The seer and the God of War, I always want to know how this would play out."

"We could always start with just you and me first. And you can work up to fighting us both if it makes things easier for you." Jasper said.

"So you can build up all that anger from losing one-on-one in your favor? No thanks."

"Oh, you're going to regret those words darling."

"Game on." Was all I said before bringing my flames forth and charging forward.

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the update.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15: It's Time

** Once again I only own my own OC. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 15: It's Time

**1 Week Left**

"You have got to be kidding me!" Emmett roared once again in laughter. "The god of war lost to a baby vamp?! Oh man that's gotta sting 'ey cowboy." He finished with a pitying pat to the back of a blank faced Jasper.

"One more word and I tell Rose how you really feel about her new upgrade to your jeep." Was the response Jaz gave.

_I honestly don't know what's more amazing, the true fear on Emmy bears face or Rose's reaction to Jasper's words. _I thought staring back and forth from Em and Jaz wishing I could eat popcorn just so I could sit here on the kitchen counter eating it as I watched this show unfold.

"_What_?" Rose demanded as Emmett pulled his hand from Jasper with a choked gasp and spun around to his gorgeous mate. His hands up in the universal 'just let me explain' motion.

"D-don't listen to him babe. He's just a sore loser." Emmett said, but his hesitation gave him away.

"What don't you like about the upgrade?" Rose demanded once again slowing getting closer to her mate who match her every step backwards in an attempt to buy himself time.

"Nothing! I love it-" Em started to say before he was cut off.

"Because I could have sworn you told me, and I quote, 'man this thing moves too slow, can't you give it an upgrade babe.'" Rose mocked moving ever so closer.

"I did and-"

"And who was it who had to listen to weeks of you complaining about your slow ass jeep?" She continued, cutting him off again and forcing him from the kitchen into the living room.

"Come on babe let me ex-" He tried, once again, to head off her anger.

"And who was it that had to listen to you _bitch _about me not loving you enough to fix it while I was waiting on parts to come in?" She talked over him again, moving just a little faster.

"I didn't know you ordered-"

"And you don't even like that I got your fucking car to go faster after all that time and effort?!" She finally finished, Emmett pressed up against the glass wall separating the living room from outside silent as a mouse. "_Well_?!" She yelled out angry at his lack of timely response.

"That's not true babe! I love what you were able to do. The jeep runs so much faster now." Emmett placated, and it almost worked. If he hadn't followed that sentence with, "It's just so _quiet _and you know how much I love scaring the human teen-." He never got to finish that sentence as in a fit of anger Rosalie snarled at him and launched him through the window with a swift kick to the chest.

"It's to _quiet_ for you?! You son of a-"

"Alright, calm down Kitten." Carlisle said, clearly fighting a smile on his face, with his arms wrapped around his daughter while I was standing in the doorway to the living room next to Edward who came to see what was going on. Both of us smothering our laughs.

"Carlisle let me-"

"Esme is coming back in a few hours." The head of the coven stated, causing Rose to freeze. "If you act quickly, you may be able to replace the glass so she isn't too upset when she returns."

"_Fine!" _She huffed and relaxed her stance, letting her father know she wouldn't go after her mate again. "But your fixing all this!" She said with a snarl towards her mate as he finished brushing the glass off his clothes.

"Babe, I'm really sor-" He didn't even get to finish his apology as she took off to their room and slammed the door. Not a second later you could hear loud music from the room letting him know she didn't want to hear it. "_Sigh, _are the replacement windows till in the basement?" Emmett turned to ask his father, defeat clear on his face and in his tone.

"Yes they are." Carlisle said with a pitying smile. "And Jaz?" He said, knowing his son could hear him.

"...Yes, Carlisle?" Came his response coming from the kitchen.

"You're going to be helping Em since you instigated it."

"Yes, sir." Was his response as he began to make his way to the basement for the glass.

"And another thing you two." Carlisle said, stopping both his sons in their place. "You're _both _grounded. For the next month, no video games for you Emmett and no bike for you Jasper." Both of his sons groaned but accepted their punishment as they didn't want to risk extending it by arguing their side.

As Carlisle returned to his office and the boys resumed cleaning up their mess, Edward turned to me with a question. "So, what did you win?" He asked with a smile, most likely having picked up on the fact there was a bet involved in the fight but not having heard what it was.

"Jaz just fulfilled his end. I told him he would have to tell Em about his loss before we went to Volterra." I answered, still chuckling over the scene that just happened.

Edward's smile dropped briefly as I mentioned the timeline but returned quickly before I could question it. "And Alice?" He asked, clearly this was the bet he wanted to know the outcome of the most.

"Well I didn't want to be too mean so..." I paused for dramatic effect, a wicked smile on my face. "I told her she could only wear out of season fashion for a month." My response caused Edward to bend over in his laughter, knowing that while this may not really other anyone else, it would be a hell for Alice herself.

"Is that...is that why we haven't seen her this weekend?" He asked through his laughter.

"Yep. She found a loophole that while she can't wear clothes from this season, that doesn't mean anyone has to see her in it." I explained.

"Oh really?" Edward said looking off in the distance, a plan forming in his head.

"What?" I asked.

"We have to go to school tomorrow." Edward said. "So she has to show herself eventually and maybe, just maybe, I may feel like starting a scrapbook. I'll need some...pictures for that won't I?" He finished with his signature smirk wandering off to see if he could get Emmett in on the idea.

Not a second after Edward walked outside I received a text from our resident seer.

**A: I hate you.**

**K: Love you more! ;)**

Laughing I slipped my phone back into my pocket and went out to hunt. For some reason Alice was bent on making sure I don't hunt any humans before the battle. I could kind of understand why. I did noticed that while human blood does make me slightly stronger it also makes it slightly harder to clear my head. But for some reason I feel like there's another reason for it. _I'm probably just reading into it too much but that feeling just won't go away._

**5 Days Left**

_Third person POV_

"Please Edward, we're running out of time." Bella pleaded with her husband once again, trying to get him to see her way. They were back in their cottage, Bella having just returned from visiting her daughter. Edward sitting by their fireplace, an old medical textbook in his hands.

"Bella it's not the right time yet." Was his response. His hands settling over his wife's as they held his face trying to keep his gaze, book left forgotten on the table beside them.

"It's never the right time! When will be?! When it happens? When she figures it out herself?!" Edwards mate demanded moving back from her mate. "We should have told her months ago! We could have figured out another way."

"Alice's visions are-" He began, leaning back in his chair, exhausted from the constant arguments.

"Not _always_ right!" She said. "I know you remember her visions when we meet. When I was human."

"And she said you would be a vampire and that we would be together." Edward said. "That just proves-"

"No, it proves nothing! You know that's not all she saw! She also saw you killing me or have you pushed that memory so far back you don't remember?" Bella demanded. "She saw James and Victoria killing me on separate occasions as well and that didn't happen because she changed it and she could change this."

"That's what she's doing." Edward tried to explain.

"You're right, she is trying to change the future, but only for us. She won't even try for Kenna and why is that?! I know she loves her, but why won't she even try?"

"The chances of her being able to save us and her are just about impossible."

"Kenna. _Her _name is Kenna. You can barely even say her name anymore and I know it's because your trying to distance yourself so what you and Alice are planning seems easier." Bella said and Edwards jaw clenched in frustration, knowing she was right. "And the key words there are _just about_. How many times have the chances of us being together been _just about _impossible. We stood against the Volturi themselves and won and you won't even try to find another way."

"We won't risk our family, our mates. I can't risk you!" Edward yelled, now up out of his chair, having reached his breaking point.

"But you'll risk hers?! I'll tell you this one thing Edward, if you won't at the very least tell her what's going on before the battle and everything goes as planned, I may still survive but I will _never _want to touch let alone see you again." Were her final words as she left their cottage so fast the breeze she created knocked a picture off the table were his book rested.

Bending over Edward picked up the picture, broken glass left on the ground and sat down once again in his chair. As he sat there staring at their broken wedding photo, hunched over with his elbows on his knees his sister finally walked in.

"Are you _sure_?" Edward asked, his voice slightly desperate, needing confirmation once again. "Are you sure this was the only way?"

"Yes, you know that you've seen it." Alice said gently, replaying her visions in her head. "If we had told her and planned out a way to save us all, she always ends up killed by either Stefan or Vladimir and the resulting madness from her mate would have destroyed us all. If we tried to head them off, they would have made a huge seen and we would have been exposed either way and you saw what would happen if the humans find out. The weapons they make, the experiments, what they do to Nessie-"

"Stop! I know, don't show me that again." He growled.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry, but you know this is the only way with the least amount of loss on our end-"

"Except for what she...what _Kenna_ will lose." Edward said still not looking away from his beautiful mate's picture as Alice placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Either way she would have lost. At least this way she may live to find happiness again." Alice said solemnly.

"But you don't know that for sure." Edward said finally looking up at her in anguish, venom shining in his eyes.

He was met with silence, but he didn't need an answer. He already knew it, they both did.

"When can we tell her?" Edward asked, desperate, you could hear the picture frame in his hands crack. His unanswered question clear. _Will I have to lose her to save her?_

"We can tell her once the plan takes off." Alice answered.

"Why wait so long?" He asked, looking back down at the picture.

"Because while she tries to calm herself, to push away the anger she won't have time to think through what we're truly asking her to do." Alice answered. "She won't hesitate." She finished.

**4 Days Left**

"Everybody ready to go?" Alice asked, her cheery demeanor nearly gone.

"Yep." Emmett said as the others simply nodded and began to head out to the cars. Edward, Emmett and Rose were assigned to a car while Carlisle and Esme shared their own. _I_ was to be stuck in the back with Jasper and Alice.

"Jeez. You'd think we lost already with all the frowns in the room." I said while speeding off to the car first. _Stupid big ass sun glasses, annoying scarf. It's the middle of the night but I still have to wear all this crap so no one sees my face. _While venting internally I never saw the guilty looks one the others faces.

"Bella?" Edward said, trying and failing to get his wife to look at him. "We'll tell her on the plane."

I had no idea what that meant but judging on the now relaxed stance of his wife and the fact she was now looking at him told me she was waiting for him to say this for a while.

"This doesn't mean everything's forgiven." Was her tearful response. "Just come back to me in one piece." Was the last thing she said before she made her way over to me.

"Kenna?" She said in that no nonsense take this seriously tone.

"Yeah Bell?" I asked cautiously. _Oh shit, what did I do? _

"I wanted to give you this." She said, handing me a letter. I accepted it, slightly confused and looked from her and the letter. "Promise me you won't open it until after everything is over."

"Um, okay. I promise Bella." I said, using her full nickname, letting her know I was taking this seriously.

"And promise that, no matter what, you'll read it."

_Okay, some red flags going up here. _I thought to myself. "I promise." Before I could say anything else, the car started up and I looked up to the front where Alice and Jasper were, not completely missing the glare Bella sent to the pixy. _Ooh, I sense a cat fight brewing._

"See you when we get back Bella." Alice said, a small smile on her face.

"Right." Was all Bella said in response as she walked to her own vehicle to meet up with Jacob and Nessie.

"What was that about?" I asked as we took off down the driveway onto the road. _If I didn't know the crash wouldn't kill me, I'd probably be freaking out about how fast we were going._

"I'll tell you on the plan." Was her response. _And there's another flag. _I thought to myself. I decided to just shrug it off and laid out on the back set after putting in my ear buds, listening to a TV show I downloaded in order to pass the time. _They'll tell me later._

**3 Hours Later**

As we boarded the private jet, we all sat down near each other in the lounge area as we waited for it to take off. _All these wet blanket can fuck off, this is so cool. Sqwee! _I thought to myself, slightly bouncing in my aisle seat, ignoring the chuckles coming from Edward next to me. (For an Idea of how the Jet looks search: Hermes-designed Airbus private jet ACJ319 Lounge, colors are different)

Both Alice and Jasper were sitting across the table from us, Alice just rolled her eyes in front of me and Jaz had a small smile on his face from his window seat. Rose and Em were on the other side of the aisle, his left arm over Rose's shoulder as they looked out the window bored. Carlisle and Esme were across the table from them, Esme was smiling by the window at the human attendant who asked us if we needed anything.

"No thank you. We are fine at the moment."

"Yes, ma'am." The young woman said, clearly relieved that we were not going to be difficult.

_That poor woman looked like she was scared we might all eat her not 2 seconds ago what changed? _I thought to myself, not completely expecting an answer.

"She saw our eye color." Edward whispered so the lady did not hear into my ear.

"Ah." Was my response and we both watched as the woman, Charlotte I believe, walked off to speak with the pilot.

Another 30 minutes later we took off.

**2 Days Left**

We had just taken off from our last stop to refuel and let the humans rest before we landed for the last time at the Peretola airport. We had to wait a while so we could time it with us landing at night fall so we had plenty of time to drive to the Hotel in Volterra Esme and I were to stay in while the others head off to the Castle to stay in rooms the Kings had prepared for them.

"Miss." Was my response after Emmett's move. "B6"

"Argh! You sunk my battleship!" Em yelled out, losing once again.

Rose was smiling at her mates attempt to talk me into the 38th round since I was sick of playing this game. The mood had improved quite a bit after Em found all those board games. _Who knew the guard was so obsessed with board games._

"No way, I'm done. If you want to play again ask someone else."

"But Alice and Edward cheat and Jasper's a god damn strategist. It won't be fair." He whined.

"To bad. Pick something else."

"Fine. What about monopoly?" He asked.

"We played that all last night and no. You never follow the rules." I said.

"But-"

"Emmett." Alice said and I looked over at her tone. The look on her face aged her. "It's time." She said.

Without another word Emmett cleaned up the board games, returning them to their rightful place. Alice turned and nodded at the attendant and she turned and walked off the back of the plane to give us some privacy.

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously as everyone turned to look at Alice.

After a moment of Alice and Edward staring at each other in silent conversation they both turned to me and Jasper created a calming atmosphere for the entire cabin. _This isn't good._

"Alice?" I asked. "What's happening?"

"You remember how I told you this is the hardest thing you would ever have to do?" She asked and I swallowed what felt like a lump in my throat.

"Y...yes." I said, latching onto the calm Jasper was forcing into

"Now it's time for me to tell you everything and I need you to remain as calm as possible. I know that's probably unfair to ask you have every right to be angry, but I need you to remember what's at stake here okay." She said her voice beginning to crack as she went on. I felt dread wash over me and the venom gathered in her eyes and her mate squeezed her hand in silent support. "This was my overall decision and I didn't tell anyone else until it couldn't be changed without destroying everything. Remember that, please?" She begged, her once calm and stead voice cracking as she went on, the desperation now seeping not only in her voice but her face as well as venom gathered in her eyes.

"Alice. What aren't you telling me?" I asked now completely on guard waiting for next words that, based on her face, could possibly destroy any trust I have left in this coven. I noticed from the corner of my eyes as the rest of the Cullen clan tense, waiting on Alice's words and my response to them.

"I...I'm so sorry Kenna." She started to tearlessly sob. "I couldn't find another way. I tried _so _hard. I search for weeks and this was the only solution I could find. Please believe me in that." She said slowly reaching across the table in what I assumed was an attempt to grasp my hand but I pulled away. Leaning back I sat straight in my chair, hands resting on the arms of my chair and forced my mind into a meditative state in an attempt to process her words before reacting to them.

My face now blank and any emotion now gone from my voice I looked around to everyone in the cabin who I was pretty sure I could trust with my life until this moment and spoke clearly, eyes back on Alice.

"Alice. What are you not telling me?" I said, voice dead and eyes distrustful.

Carlisle and Esme looked away in shame at my tone and Emmett and Rose clearly looked like they wanted to say something but one glance at them and they looked away. Jasper once again spread another wave of calm around us. I saw Edward slowly unclench his jaw, eyes staring at the center of the table.

"Your mate is going to die." She choked out but those words had nothing on what she followed them with. "And you're the one who has to kill him."

* * *

**Let me know what you think.**

**Yes I know I'm kind of evil. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Time to go

**As always I only own my OC.**

**Oh jeez, I can just see the ending now. I can't wait for you all to read it! I'm thinking of the possibility of a sequel for this story, what do you think? I know I intended to create a fanfic that wasn't so predictable as some of the others I've read, but I'm not a big fan of my original ending. **

**Should I make this story end as a tragedy? I'll make a poll for you guys.**

**Let me know what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 16: Time to go

After the truth finally came out the entire cabin became full of nothing but the feeling of guilt and apologies that fell on deaf ears. Rosalie and Emmett tried to explain how they never knew at first, that they wanted to tell me the entire time, but fell silent after I asked why they didn't. The answer was obvious though. They wanted to, but they didn't because they wanted to protect _their _family.

Carlisle offered no apologies, he simply told me he wished there was another way, but they didn't see one that would work. In my mind all I could think was the only reason they didn't consider another option, was because _Alice _told them there was no other way. It seemed to always come down to what Alice believed.

Esme said nothing, simply stared at me. She was probably the only one who realized I wasn't truly listening. I didn't want excuses, I just wanted to be alone, to think.

Alice, Jasper, and Edward remained silent. Jasper probably because his mate told him not to say anything before hand. Edward because he was trying to shut out the voices. With us having just landed at the airport all the human voices were a little overwhelming, and after having spent the longest time in areas with small populations he wasn't used to it. Alice because she knew what would happen if she so much as whimpered in my presence.

Not another word passed my lips. I was done with words...with _lies_.

I couldn't believe it. How..._dare _they. They brought me to their coven, became my friends, the only people in the world who knew everything about me. They knew my fears and hopes for my future. The people I thought I could trust no matter what, but no more. I understood and accepted in the beginning that they needed me simply for my gift at first, but when they started to become my friends I thought they could be my family. And now? Now they're _nothing_.

_I _will _stop my mate, stop him from causing a war. But there is no way in _hell _I would kill him. I'll find a way on my own if I have to. Alice, that _witch, _wouldn't tell me what direction they're coming from, and I doubt the others will. They made the side they are on _very _clear, so I'll have to figure out my own plan. Just to be on the safe side, I'll wait until I reach the hotel before I decide anything. Just in case _he's _listening._

Unbuckling my seat belt I slowly stood up and turned away from the _things _that I once called friends. Ignoring the desperate gazes of those around me I carefully turned away and walked over to the exit.

_Silent rage._

Those were the only words I could think of to describe what I felt now.

_Shhhh. Stay calm. Don't make a scene here, there's too many humans. _I thought rationally to myself, still maintaining the same forced calm I put myself in as Alice told me everything she hid. _That's probably why she decided to do this here. She knew I wouldn't expose us, that it would be the last thing I could possibly want._

"I hope you enjoyed your-" The attendant began but with one look at my face her words died on her lips.

Walking right past the frozen woman I walked down the stairs to the ground and made my way over to the vehicles waiting for us below. There were three cars and vampires there to greet us. As I approached the vehicles one of the vampires stepped forward and greeted me with a charming smile and bright blood red eyes.

_Recently fed. _I thought after meeting his gaze. Taking a few steps closer he approached me, his hand held out as if to shake my hand. He looked familiar and when he spoke I finally realized who he was.

"Forgive me. I never got the chance to introduce myself before. I am Demitri."

_Well now I have a name for the one who saved me. Too bad I'm not in the mood for conversation._

I simply stared at him. After a moment he got the hint and just dropped his hand, a pitying smile on his face.

"I see you understand the situation at last." Was all he said before he opened the passenger door for me to get in. "After you, my lady." He said with a sarcastic look, clearly trying to get a rise out of me.

Ignoring him I walked to the other side of the car and got into the back behind the driver. I simply sat there and waited as Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie got in one vehicle and left with a vampire called Felix, while Edward and Alice got in a car with Jane and left. As Esme got in the car she turned to speak to me but when she saw I would not even glance in her direction her words died in her throat and she turned to Demetri.

"We can go."

_Chuckle. _"As you wish madam."

"I'm assuming Aro told you what we're supposed to do?"

"You mean sit in the hotel until tomorrow night at 11:36 pm and then make our way to the tunnels our foolish enemies used to infiltrate so our little fire starter here can take care of the stragglers and her...and Samael?" Demetri said catching himself before setting me off. My current mood was obvious for all to see.

After hearing his unspoken words I almost reached forward and ripped his head off until I saw him. He may have been smirking but his eyes gave him away as well as his grip on the steering wheel. _Hmm, I see at least one person doesn't fully agree with Alice's plan._

"Right." Esme said and the car was silent once again.

As we pulled in front of the Belmond Castello Di Casole I slowly got out, grabbed my one bag and followed a few feet behind Demetri and _Cullen. _As soon as the concierge looked up I could see how done he was with his night, but as soon as he laid eyes on Demetri with his ridiculous sunglasses he stood at attention and ran into the office. As we reached the check-in desk the concierge, George, if his nametag was correct, had returned with the manager to greet us.

_I may not be able to speak Italian, but I know ass kissing when I see it. The Volturi must make some big donations to this place. _I thought to myself.

After a few words exchanged Demetri gave the manager a black card and made his way back over to us after being handed the keys to our room. _I'm not sure what he said, but based on their blush and Esme's frown, it can't be good._

"What did you tell them?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"She speaks!" Was his sarcastic response.

Rolling my eyes I followed him into the stairs with Esme not far behind. As we began moving up to the top floor he answered my question.

"They wanted to know if we needed a separate room."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"Because the suite only has one bed." Was his response. It took less than a second and I got what he meant.

"You're a pig." Was my response and he threw his head back in laughter.

"Trust me, I've been called much worse." Was his response followed by a wink.

As we made it to our floor Demetri unlocked the door, pushed it open and gestured for us to enter.

"Ladies first." He said and I walked past him with another roll of my eyes. "And just so you know, there are ...prying eyes once these doors close, be _careful_." He whispered low enough that only the three of us had any hope of hearing him.

As the door closed I walked throughout the rooms. _Under different circumstances this placed would probably seem beautiful. _As I am now though the only thing I can think about was how to save my mate.

Walking into the bedroom I dropped my bag beside the only bed and sat in the center of the bag. Crossing my legs, I closed my eyes and began to meditate, the sounds of my environment slowly fading to the background, but not completely ignored as I planned out what I should do next.

_I can't just kill those two and make a run for it. Regardless of the fact that Demetri isn't that bad, I have no idea where there coming from. I have a general direct but I have no knowledge of this country. Running around in hopes of finding them would probably just end in them achieving their goal and that can't happen. I won't lie, I did briefly think about just letting them do want they want to get back at Alice, but what about my uncle. He's smart, if he finds out about vampires the possibility of him figuring out what really happened is high. While I'm not consumed with hatred for what I am and I really want he to see that I'm alright, I don't want to face the possibility of him fearing me._

_So what now? _I thought to myself. _I don't know enough to veer too far from Alice plan without suffering the consequences. Demetri may not agree with what I have to do, based off his reaction in the car, but he isn't loyal to me. He won't betray his masters and as much as I hate that he won't help me, I can't make myself hate him for it. At least he's upfront about where his loyalties are._

After what feels like hours I finally have a plan.

_I'll follow through with Alice's plan in the beginning. At least that way I can guarantee _seeing _my mate and I'll have some back up to get me there. I'll kill everyone else_ but _Samael. This is a risky plan but if Aro is as greedy as I know him to be, based off the stories I've heard, he may let him live if I offer up my services. I know if I could just speak with my mate he'll stop what he's doing for me. From what I've seen of the mated couples I've met so far, they'll do anything to save those they love._

After settling on my plan I no longer have anything to distract me from my anger, from the hurt. _They were everything to me. The only ones who knew me, to accept me fully. _Alice, Jasper and Edward's actions in the beginning should have been a big clue that they were planning on betraying me in the end, but I was so alone. Hunching over slightly I sunk deeper into my thoughts.

_My own brother had tried to brutally murder me, my own family and they...they took advantage of my state of mind and offered me what I craved most to get me to ignore the signs._ I thought to myself. _They gave me a family, friends that didn't hate me for what I couldn't control and taught me everything I needed and wanted to know without any judgement. Thinking back on it now, their actions were most likely out of guilt than any love. But is that true? I don't know anymore. Can they really fake their feelings? Are they that good at acting?_

My head says yes, but my heart screams no, and that's what hurts the most. The battle between my mind and heart. No matter how betrayed I feel, I can't believe that they never really cared about me, but I can't ignore how deeply they hurt me.

_I can't take this. _I thought to myself.

_It just...hurts._

_It hurts _so _much_.

Knock, knock. Snapping out of my thoughts I look up to see Demetri.

"Time to go." He said, a grim look on his face.

Nodding to the one who brought me into this world, I stood up from the bed and looked at the clock. _11:15 pm. _Taking a deep breathe I clear my mind once again and look up, both my face and voice void of emotion.

"Let me change and I'll be out in 3." I said and he nodded walking back out to the main area of the suite.

Picking up my suitcase I make my way over to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

_Let's go save my mate._

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know what you think about a sequel.**


	17. Chapter 17: Loved by Fire

**Once again I only own my OC.**

**This will be a long one.**

**I want to start this off by saying don't hate me please!**

**There is a method to my madness...usually.**

**Either way the vote came in and this is the ending for this fanfic. I'll be working on a sequel so hopefully you all enjoy!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_'Flashback'_

* * *

Chapter 17: Loved by Fire

"Alright, the tunnel is right here." Demetri said as he pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket to pull the lid free.

Raising an eyebrow I waited until he looked up at me before I responded. "Afraid of a little dirt?"

"I have an image to uphold." Was his response as he straightened his cloak.

"Yes, of course." I started off saying, nodding my head along, "Can't let people think you're not the delicate flower afraid of germs."

After a brief pause the finder gave that same slow cocky smirk before responding.

"I like you." Was all he said, continuing to meet my gaze.

Esme just looked back and forth between us with what_ appeared _to be genuine concern. Before she could comment I stepped into the hole and let myself fall. As I slowly approached the ground I braced myself for landing and ended up in a crouched position before standing up straight and walking out of the way of the others. Esme followed me down and stepped out of the way just as quickly for Demetri to jump after.

"Was it something I said?" He asked sarcastically.

With a roll of my eyes I responded with, "It's not me it's you," as I turned down the tunnel, following the sent of the rouges. No one saw my small smile as Demetri struggled not to bark out a laugh.

_He might not be too bad._ I thought to myself before internally shaking myself to focus solely on the plan at hand.

"Come on. We don't want to be late." Was all I needed to say for Demetri to drop the jovial nature and get serious, his one thought on not failing his masters.

Silently we made our way down the tunnels, both Esme and Demetri flanking me.

It didn't take long for the three enemies patrolling the tunnels for Volturi members and any surprise visitors to show up. They started walking towards us calmly at first. _Probably thinking they can fool us into think there new members or on there way out so they can surprise us. _I thought.

As they came near I relaxed my posture and after a quick glance at Demetri and Esme they followed suit. When the three came into view I quickly examined them all. The one in front was clearly older. Not in appearance but he had that air about him. It was in they way he carried himself. In his black slacks and same color silk button up shirt and tie he was clearly comfortable with what he is and his outward stance said he was overall friendly and just taking a stroll. If I hadn't already known everyone was confined in the feeding room either fight or still have some stupid verbal battle before hand I would have never seen that quick flash in his gaze. _Bloodthirst and excitement, not for food, but for battle. I haven't seen that look since I first started fighting Jasper and I could actually hold my own. That's the look every soldier forced into a calm life gets when they can finally stop playing the _normal _vampire._

Looking over his shoulder it was clear he was the one who came up with the plan. The one on his left looked nervous, like he got away from Aro's judgement by the skin of his teeth. Dressed in a ratty t-shirt and some ripped jeans he smelled slightly of past hunts. _Delightful. _I thought sarcastically. His shaggy dirty brown hair and face alone said he woke up without anyone to train him and decided to just hunt in the woods.

Lastly the female vampire on his right looked like just your standard high school girl with long auburn hair that partially hung over one shoulder in a skater skirt and tank top with a half jacket over it. She clearly did not like her shaggy friend based on how she leaned away from him. _Looking at her eyes though she is clearly itching for a fight._

Alice already warned us about them though, especially the one dead center. _He's the one with the gift. _I thought. According to Alice he plans on shaking one of our hands and while that person drops like a puppet with its strings cut the other two will attack the others, ripping them apart. But they didn't know we had Alice on our side, nor did they recognize Esme.

_Just a little closer. _I thought, as the three of us stopped walking and a smile spread out on my face. "Why hello, didn't expect to see anyone else here." I said in a friendly tone as they got closer.

"Hello, I did not know Aro had visitors coming, my name is Raider." Said the man in front lifting his hand to shake mine.

_'Whatever you do make sure you don't start the fight. Raider is experienced and his ability to sever a persons brain's connection to the rest of their body will end up in the death of the first person he touches since he will immediately rip their head off and burn them as a scare tactic. It's his favorite method and since he won't know we're coming it'll be the one he uses first. Let him come to you, I'll lay the trap. It's up to you to trigger it Kenna.' __Alice warned me._

None of the three noticed the locket hanging on the wall of the tunnel. They were all either too intent on tricking us or dismissed it as something left behind by their last meal.

Before Raider could completely raise his hand and take those last three steps towards us I made my move. Extending my shield through Demetri and Esme's lockets I protected them from my flames and in the next thought I activated the one the rouge walked directly in front of. _Burn. _None of them had the time to process what was happening and flee before it was too late. My white hot flames leap from the locket and swallowed the three whole. Making my flames as hot as possible I made sure they were nothing but ash the moment the came in contact with them. _The last thing we need is them alerting the others with their screams. _I thought, not bothering to put my flames back, instead I expanded the to block the entire hallway. _If we miss any stragglers this will hold them here until we end them._

"My God." Demetri said in awe, staring up at the now wall of fire. "This is amazing."

With my own twisted smirk I looked back at him over my shoulder. "You haven't seen anything yet." Was my response as I walked through the flames, Esme following behind me. As the two of us came out the other end we both stopped and turned around waiting on the tracker.

"What's wrong old man, scared of a little fire?" I taunted.

"Not scared just concerned. Esme?" He asked.

"Yes, Demetri." She said.

Not even a second later he stepped through the flames and reclaimed his original spot.

Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Didn't think it would work?"

"Not that, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't kill me. If Esme was still alive I knew I'd be fine." Was his cocky response and felt Esme freeze beside me.

"Oh?" Was all I said.

"Well I wasn't the one to betray you." He reminded and my jovial mood disappeared. "And you remind me of Master Marcus who thinks logically and isn't swayed by his own emotions."

"I see." Was all I said voice back to its eerily calm tone, almost dead.

Turning back around I continued down the hallway towards the feeding room, adopting the way Raider walked while Demetri mimicked the shaggy one and Esme the high schooler.

_We'll have to kill the next ones immediately. The moment they see us they'll know we killed the others._

It didn't take long for us to run into the tour group the Volturi arranged that day to keep up appearances. We smelled it first, the urine, sweat, tears, and blood. We all hunted beforehand and Carlisle was able to arrange for some animal blood to be sent to our hotel.

"These poor people." Esme whimpered, eye full of venom tears that would never fall.

A couple days ago I would have comforted her. Now? I couldn't care less.

"H...Help me. P...please, help me." Came a small voice.

Looking to the side we saw a human girl, about 28 in age. Her curly red hair was matted with blood and she had a bite marks on her neck and shoulders and I heard it. Her heart was beating erratically. _She's turning._

"Please. Make it stop!" She started to say louder.

_Fuck, she'll give us away._

Walking over I got down on one knee beside her and reached out to cup the back of her head and neck. Looking down at her I saw something flash in her eyes. She knew what was about to happen, she knew she was turning.

"Shhh, it's okay, I'll make it stop." I promised with a small sad smile on my face.

She stared at me blankly for a moment, teeth gritted to hold in a scream, trying to process what I was saying and then nodded. "Thank you."

"Kenna don't!" Esme said and ran to my side. "Please let me take her away from this. You don't have to do this." She begged.

"If you take her out of here she'll start screaming in the middle of the city once the venom reaches her heart. There's no way to hide her." I said calmly.

"But-"

"And you know we can't risk losing someone in this group now. What if something changes as a result?" I asked and got nothing in response. "And your forgetting the most important thing Esme."

"Wh-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "Look at who she's holding." Esme gasped when she finally saw what I did. Cradled in her arms was a small child, maybe three, with her same curly red hair. She was dead, her head at unnatural angle in her pink dress stained in her mothers blood. Next to them was man around the woman's age, his hand was still gripping his wife around her middle in a failed attempt to keep them safe, they wore matching wedding bands.

"Please, I want to go with them." The woman begged.

I turned back to her and relaxed my face back into a sad smile. "You'll see them soon." I said and the woman smiled.

"Thank you." She said again, closing her eyes, and with a quick twist of my wrist it was done.

I got up after laying the woman's body back down to lay with her husband, her child in her arms and turned to walk away. "Let's go." I said, walking past Esme and then Demetri, neither spoke a word. After a second they turned to follow me each flanking me once again.

We only had one group left before we reached the main room. It was a group of five, two women and three men.

_'Right before you get to the feeding room there will be a group of five. You'll only see three, two men and a woman. The other two you wont see, a man and woman, are mated and the woman is gifted. She has the ability to blend in to any environment and can extend it to one person other than herself and that would be her husband. They aren't the strongest fighters and have no loyalties to the group they're with. Once you take out the other three they'll try to make their move. If you listen you'll be able to hear them. The woman's gift only covers sight and smell but not hearing. Take out the visible three and then wait for them to move just make sure you don't acknowledge the fact that you can hear them, or use you powers or they'll bolt.'_

As we approached the visible three and they saw us they immediately got in fight mode. The largest man, damn near the size of Emmett if not larger, came at us first.

"Leave this one to me." He said and charged at the tank.

The other two sat back and watched with twisted smiles on their face. Either they didn't think we could fight, or they were waiting for someone to finally kill the big guy. Either way both me and Esme waited for them to move, when we realized they weren't we watched Demetri in his fight. While the big one charged Demetri we watched as they got closer to each other. Right as the vampire grabbed Demetri by his shoulders the tracker grabbed his wrists and pitched backwards using his opponents momentum against him. Falling back to the ground Demetri raised his right leg and placed it right in the big guys stomach kicking him up and back over him. Right. Towards. Me.

"Heads up!"

"Asshole!" I yelled out as I raised my hands to quickly take care of the vampire that ways thrown at me. Once my hand came up I extended my flames on my left arm into the shape of a whip. As I pulled my hand quickly back and the forwards I launched the whip out and it wrapped around the now panicking vampire's neck and jerked back pulling his now severed head and body behind Esme and I. Not even a second later the remaining two vampires bolted towards the feeding room. _Damnit!_

"After them!" I yelled out and Esme took off after them, Demetri had already made a run for them. Turning around I incinerated the two pieces of the vampire behind me and ignored the two vampires that ran back the way we came. _They won't make it very far._ I thought as I closed my eyes and focus on the two heat signature fleeing the way we came.

'_If even one vampire escapes the first thing they'll do is attack the city. You have to make sure no on makes it out. By the time you make it to through the group of five all of us including the Volturi will be in the feeding room'_

I could see the signatures of each vampire inside and outside the feeding room. The ones inside were separated. A large group was on one side and a smaller group of four on the other. One with his arm out and two flanking him while one stood further back. Outside the room there were about 10, no 9 other vampires throughout the entire place and luckily enough none of them strayed from their plan as each one was near one of the lockets.

Concentrating I focus on the two that fled first. _They're heading straight towards the wall. _I realized with a small smirk. _Fools. _As they got closer I saw them slow to a stop in front of the wall. Focusing on the necklace I forced out more of my flame, swallowing them whole.

_I really don't feel like hunting every vampire down. I'll just take them all down in one go. _Moving on to the other necklaces, one by one I turned every vampire into nothing but ash. Once I was done I was left exhausted and panting on my knees. Opening my eyes I stood up shakily and reached into my jacket, pulling out a bag of blood. I hadn't had the one given to me in the hotel. I wasn't hungry and only wanted to use it incase of instance like this. It took a lot of concentration and power to activate my ability over such a great distance multiple times. I tore the top off the blood bag and drained it quickly. If I stilled had to breath I probably would have choked on it. Once empty I through it to the side. _Much better._

"Kenna?" I heard from the direction Demetri and Esme ran from.

"Coming." I responded and quickly made my way to them. The two vampires they chased were dismembered in a pile they had set on fire themselves.

"What happened to the others?" Demetri asked.

"Taken care of." I said.

I continued down the same path towards the feeding room. Without the other vampires around to worry about the pull I felt in my chest getting stronger. It took everything in me not to say screw the plan and run to him, but that could get us all killed. As we continued our steady walk towards the feeding room we could start to hear the conversations behind the locked doors.

"You had your reign, now it is time for us to take back what was ours." A voice said with a Romanian accent.

"You know that cannot happen Stefan. The weapons these humans have created could wipe us out in an instant and they have proven throughout time to not hesitate to obliterate those they see as threats." One many said, this voice had more of an Italian lilt.

"Enough! The time for words are over. The vampire race has hidden in the shadows long enough. We will no longer hide! We will take our place as the top predators and rule like we once did before you and your_ brothers _destroyed everything."

"So you'll destroy the Volturi and make our existence public?! That will end in decades of war that will end in either our extinction or that of the humans as there will be no order in your rule. Countless vampires will be created and no one wins!" Alice yelled out.

"Silence!" Another voice rang out from behind the three vampires and seemed to touch the one in front in a silent message. Her voice was different, feminine. It was sweet, almost too sweet sounding. It pulled me in, made me want to ask her questions, to do anything just to hear her voice again. It soothed the pain I felt, my very soul. _Addictive._

Immediately after they moved you heard a tearing sound and Alice's screams.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Leave her alone!" Jasper snarled and ran forward. Watching their heat signature I could tell it looked like something ripped off Alice's arm which resulted in Jasper charging Samael who simply stood there and Jasper was sent flying back into the wall. No one had touched him and then I remembered his gift.

_ 'As long as we are in his line of sight we are under his mercy. You have to make sure you attack him from behind, once he sees you he won't have to look at you again.' Alice warned._

"It's already too late for you. Our followers have already taken control of your castle. Your human pets are dead and your entire clan has been made useless by Samael." Was said by another Romanian, most likely Vladimir.

"You don't have to do this." Jasper said. "Samael, can't you see they're using you?"

"Don't try to play me for a fool cowboy, they warned me of your little games." He responded and I felt my heart squeeze at what may happen.

"Don't let them mess with you sweetheart. They're trying to trick you remember?" The sickeningly sweet voice said and I paused five feet from the door.

"I know honey." Samael said, and my heart broke, the pain seemed to spread out through my entire chest, the worst of it centered in my once beating heart. If I was alive I would have stopped breathing.

"Don't listen to her!" Edward yelled. "It's her gift!"

"Sirena has no gift." Was his response and you heard something crack and a groan.

"Edward!" Carlisle called out.

"Y...yes...she does." Edward said. "She's like Chelsea but stronger and it's all her voice. The more she talks to you, the more you feel for her and the more you hear her voice...it's addictive, like a drug, you'll do _anything_ to hear it again. But you have to remember it's all a lie! She-"

Before he could finish Samael made his move again this time Edward did screamed out in pain. It looked like to me that his leg was ripped from him slowly. By this time I managed to snap out of the trance I was in. _So it was her. She's the reason he's like this. _I thought to myself. _I'll have to take her out first then._

"Stop this!" Carlisle yelled out, and it was silent again.

"It's over now Aro. Your kingdom is now at my mercy and nothing can save you. If you do not believe me then I will let our men speak for me." Stefan said, not having realized that his men were dead yet and with us still mimicking the first three we saw he mistook us for them. "Raider, do come in."

Nodding at Esme and Demetri we made our move. Quickly Esme opened the door and both her and Demetri rushed in, the tracker making a run for Stefan. Esme made for Sirena, quickly ripping out the woman's throat from behind and throwing her to the side. Vladimir quickly caught on to what was happening but as he turned to remove Demetri from Stefan's person he forgot to look for me. Running up behind him I took a move out of Emmett's favorite fighting game. I grabbed him by the back of his neck with my right hand and covered my left hand in a thin layer of flames making it easier for me to thrust my hand in the base of his back, my hand gripping his spine and picked him up over my head. I brought him down over my knee snapping his spine in half, bending him almost in a ninety degree angle and dropped him on the ground. Reaching up to the top of his body to rip his head off.

Esme had ran back over to the woman and ripped off an arm and leg. When she kept trying to attack Esme, managing to grab a leg and yank her down to the ground I ran over and stomped on the Sirens back, bending over I got a firm hold of her head and ripped it off. Before I could turn around I was tackled to the ground. Looking up I froze. _Samael. _He's beautiful, if I had to compare him to someone it would be a slender Pedro Soltz with longer hair and red eyes. It felt like small piece of me was returned, a piece I never knew was missing. I reached up to cup his cheek and didn't realize anything was wrong until I focused on the words he was saying.

"_ook her!"

"What-?"

"You took her from me!" He screamed into my face, his hand wrapping around my throat in an attempt to rip off my head.

"Stop! Samael don't you recognize me?!" I yelled out, pulling his hand from my throat. We might not have a big time gap in-between us being turned but I was still had more newborn strength yet then him.

"Recognize?" He asked lazily and that's when I realized something was wrong with him. His eyes, while a beautiful shade of red, were dazed. He looked like one of my old dormmates who would get high every time examine came around. His grip had loosened after I asked my question and I was able to remove his hands from my neck and push him away.

As I got up I moved to the other side of the room and looked around to see why no one was helping me. _They look...stuck._ I thought to myself. Everyone was frozen in a pose looking at us, waiting silently to see what would happen. Like they were braced for an attack and just stopped. Looking at Esme she was frozen in a position that look like she was about to run to my aid. Demetri was frozen after pulling of Stefan's limbs and in mid-ripping off of his head. Stefan wasn't so much as frozen as he had no way of getting free.

Turning back towards my mate I saw him come at me as if to tackle me again to the ground. Switching to defensive I pitched forward and rolled of his back letting him run past me.

"I'm your mate." I said desperately as we turned to once again face each other, ignoring the gasp behind me. _Please! See me!_

"Mate...my mate is Sirena, you fucking bitch!" And then he charged again this time trying to punch me in the face with his right hand. _Nonono!_

As his fist got closer I brought up my right hand and grabbed him by the wrist pulling him out to my right and down towards the ground in a twisting motion. _Crack! _

"Ahh!" Samael screamed in pain as he got back to his feet, gripping the remainder of his arm as I'd managed to rip off his hand. _Why can't he see the truth? It can't be too late. It can't be._

"Give it back!" He yelled and charged at me again. _I need to stop his moves first. _This time I ran for him too and right before I reached him I slid between his legs, my right hand raised and managed to rip his leg off at the knee.

I got up and walked over to him after throwing his leg a safe distance away. "Release them." I said.

"Never! I'll rip them apart piece by piece and burn them all!" He yelled out and I took a step back in disbelief. "I'll burn it all down and me and Sirena will rule everything together, just like she promised." _No..._

When I got within grabbing distance of Samael he tried again to grab me with his remaining hand but in his desperation the move was sloppy and I easily removed his arms in a move that used to make be queasy. Placing my foot on his back I reached for the remainder of both his arms and with one in each of my hands I pulled them back and twisted until I heard a sickening crunch and snap and both arms came off at the shoulder. Flipping him over I straddled his waist and looked at down at him.

"You fucking bitch, I'll kill you!" He screamed out and my eye filled with venom. _Edward? Is this why?_

"I...I'm so sorry Kenna." Edward said as I stared down into the crazed eyes of my mate. "By the time we saw you they brought her in to there plans and he was under her influence."

"If you had got me there immediately?" I asked.

"It would have taken us a couple days to make it and by then it would still be too late." He answered and I closed my eyes, bowing my head.

At this point Samael had given up on words a simply resorted snarling and snapping at me when he thought he could lean up and reach me. _ Does he even understand?_

"...No." Was his answer and I started to sob. "He's become so...taken with Sirena due to her gift that the moment you kill her, he'll go insane from withdrawal."

"I...is there anyway?" I asked thinking about taking him away from here. _Maybe he'll come back to himself, maybe I can still be with him._

"He'll never come back." Alice said and I flinched and then let out a snarl myself. "You can keep him like that for centuries and it'll only get worse."

"And it will destroy you too." Edward finished.

"I see you still had more lies you were hiding_ Seer_." I sneared, glare over at her and she flinched back and looked away.

"I needed-" She started to explain.

"Stop!" I yelled out and it was quiet again. "Just stop." I said again my voice sounding defeated. "I don't want your excuses, your reasons, just...stop."

Looking back down at the man who should have been my everything I reached out and placed my hands on the sides of his face holding him still and looked into his eyes. He stopped snarling and was just growling deeply, glaring up at me with such hatred it felt like my heart had been pulverised to dust.

"Release them?" I asked softly with what little hope I had left.

He paused in his growling and stared into my eyes and after a moment smiled up at me before leaning forward slightly and yelled out, "Never!"

As he let his head fall back against the ground he laughed, just laughed and wouldn't stop. The last of my hope was gone and I leaned forward, eyes closed, pressing my forehead against his. The action shocked him silent.

"I'm sorry I could find you sooner." I said, voice barely above a whisper and cracking. Then I opened my eyes, bright with my flames and let them pour from my body consuming the man I never knew yet loved, taking with him my every feeling.

After a few moments I heard movement. With my mate gone, the effects of his powers went with him.

"Kenna." It was Demetri. "It's over, he's gone."

I slowly sat back on the floor and stared forward blank. _What do I do now?_

"This isn't over!" A voice said, Stefan. "If not us then someone else, but you will be destroyed!" _This is all his fault._

The rage that consumed at the sound of his voice alone made my control start to slip. _The ones responsible should burn._

"Everyone get out!" Alice yelled out in warning.

"Alice?" Jasper asked rushing to his mates side. _I'll never have that._

"She's losing control! Get out." Everyone paused for a moment unsure on why they had to run until they felt the heat from my flames and turned to look at me.

_He took _everything_! _My mind was almost gone in my rage, my flames feeding off of it, growing. I stood up slowly and more of my flames leaked out. Spreading from my chest down my arms and legs and over the floor. Quick the Olympic coven and the Volturi fled the room with the Kings, slamming the door shut and bolting it, fleeing to what I assume to be the upper levels.

I walked slowly over to Stefan, my flames following me, who shook in fear but still kept his head high.

"Why?" Was all I said.

"I...I am sorry my dear. We lost our mate and we could not bear to see the Volturi happy after what they'd done."

"Then you should have joined her." I said, my voice empty of any emotion but my emotions apparent in my flames licking wildly at the ground.

I went to raise my hand and end his miserable life before he spoke again. "Perhaps." And then my flames leapt from my hand and swallowed his form whole taking the form a dragon. As the new physical appearance of my flames finished its meal I turned and made my way to Vladimir. He lay on the ground stuck in this L-shape as a result of his broken spine that had yet to heal itself.

Unlike his friend there was no fear on his face, in fact he was smiling slightly when I walked around to see his face. He was only able to get one sentence out before my rage took over and I burned him. "We should have found you first."

Lastly I made my way over to Sirena. She was petrified. Clearly she did not want to die judging by the fact her body was struggling to stand to get to her and the words she kept mouthing to me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me." Looking down at her remains in disgust and slowly had my flames burn the rest of her body and then had them make their way too her head. I made her watch as I first destroy her body and them let my flames slowly burn away her face and then the rest of her head as I could no longer make out any expressions.

With the last of them dead I made my way back over to the ashes of my mate and dropped to my knees. Wrapping my arms across my chest I let out everything. All my pain and rage in one scream, my flames following in an explosion of light and heat that singed everything black.

**One Day Later**

I didn't move. I stay in that same spot staring off into the distance not seeing anything.

I faintly heard the door everyone use to escape open and someone walk up to me, stopping directly in front of me and dropping into a squat, looking me in my unseeing eyes.

"Sigh, come one Kenna, lets get you cleaned up." The vampire said as they placed their left arm around my back and slipped their right one under my legs, picking me up. _Demetri._

I'm not certain were he took me besides the fact that it was another room in the castle. He helped me change and clean off all the soot from my face and arms and sat me on the side of the bed where I remained. Two hours later he came back with a decorative urn and placed it on the bedside table and walked out.

I looked over at the inscription on the urn and froze once again.

_ -Samael, The man loved by fire._

**Third Person POV**

"How is she?" Aro asked as Demetri entered the room.

"Catatonic, Master Aro. She is not hostile but she won't respond to anything." Demetri reported.

"I see." Aro said his gaze drifting off to look at his brother Marcus. "Keep an eye on her, try to get her to respond without provoking her. Dismissed."

"Yes, Master." Demetri said before moving to obey his new orders, closing the door softly behind him to come up with a plan.

Aro looked over at his brother Caius and both nodded at each other. Communicating solely with their eyes. Something they mastered over a millennia ago.

"Brother, you have to see her." Caius started. "At this point she will only respond to you."

"I will not."

"She just lost her mate in the worst way possible. She had to kill him with her own bare hands." Aro said. "Had I ignored Alice and insisted on seeing her vision of the plan she was making I would have stopped her a long time ago!" Aro said outraged, slamming his fist on the corner of his desk, breaking it.

"Even if you had, brother, nothing would have changed you know that." Marcus responded calmly.

"Why won't you go to her?!" Caius demanded. "She needs-"

"She needs to process what's happened!" Marcus snapped out, spinning around to glare at his brothers. "She needs to accept what has happened and move forward from it. If I talk to her now it would just overwhelm her."

"But the pain of an uncompleted bond will tear you apart brother." Aro tried to reason.

"Kenna's life up to this moment as a vampire has been controlled by the selfishness of others. I will not let anything we may become be the result of what I or anyone else wants." Marcus said, look between his brothers. "Swear to me here and now that you will let her grieve first and once she moves past this, then we will discuss my mate bond with her."

Looking at each other both brothers came to an agreement again and turned to look at there brother. "We swear."

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed.**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I'm working on a part two but I'm giving you fair warning in saying don't expect it anytime soon.**


End file.
